Mrs and Missus Cabot
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Two people leading completely double lives cross paths in the most unlikely of places. They soon fall in love with each other, and have to battle the demons of not only their professional lives, but their personal lives as well. As time passes, secrets are revealed and new problems present themselves. But that's nothing this super couple can't take...right? Very A/U A/C pairing.
1. Where It All Began

**A/N: Okay, so this is…I have a very good explanation for what this is. As you all know, I broke my hand, obviously from my last post, and my sister is handling all of my Fanfiction stuff on my computer, seeing as I can't type but like one word every two minutes with one hand. This has been sitting on my laptop for a while as a maybe work in progress, and my sis found it today, and she told me it was good so she was gonna post it regardless if I said so or not, great sister right? Lol, nah, I love her. But anyway, I told her to at least let me put an author's note to explain what's going on so, she allowed me to one handedly type out this author's note, which is taking for ever because I have to go, ONE KEY AT A TIME. **

**Also, this came from my sort of lack of response on Fixing What's Broken, and I realize that while I did start it, it's going to be beyond depressing, and after 'Repercussions' I need a little break from depression, and this story seems fun. **

**If you haven't figured it out, much like 'The Proposal' this is based off one of me and my sister's most favorite movies Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It's not gonna be EXACTLY like the movie, though it might at some points because I did have to get a general idea of the story to get a start on this, and I haven't seen the movie in forever and I have no intentions of watching it in the near future. If you have seen the movie, great then you are going to absolutely love this story, and if you haven't seen it, well, then you really are in for a real treat. **

**Like I said, the most writing I did today was type out this ridiculously long author's note, seeing as this chapter has been written for a while now, and I've lost my muse a little on OTOS so I'm trying to scribble down something for that as well. **

**Anyway, enough of my ridiculous talking, we really hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Law and Order character in this story, and I most definitely do not own the plot to Mr. and Mrs. Smith. **

Casey continues to shift uncomfortably in the chair of the office, as she feels like the stare of the therapist is boring a hole straight through her skill. Granted, it isn't exactly an intense patronizing stare, it's just the kind of stare that is enough to make her a little uncomfortable, and given who she is, nothing usually ever makes her uncomfortable.

"Listen, Dr. Palmer," the red haired woman begins licking her lips as she leans forwards in her chair. "Not that I'm trying to disrespect what you do or anything because I am sure you are a really amazing counselor, but I really don't see a reason for us to be here."

The woman on the other side of the desk, Dr. Palmer, gives Casey a wide smile and folds her hands patiently in her lap. "If you don't mind me saying, if there wasn't a reason for you being here, then the both of you wouldn't be sitting here in my office." She replies with a wide smile, glancing between the not so happy married couple in front of her.

"Right," Casey sighs as she lounges back into a comfortable position in her chair, "Listen, we've been married for four years, and-"

"Five." The blonde on Casey's right quickly interrupts her own steely gaze boring into the therapist as she tries to analyze the couple.

"What?" Casey responds as if she's been asked a difficult math problem.

Alex daintily crosses her right leg over her left, and snaps her head towards her wife who is looking back at her in confusion. "We've been married for five years."

Casey narrows her eyes, rolls them, and then turns back to the therapist with a rather forced smile playing at her lips. "Four-five years, it's all roughly the same isn't it?" she pauses when Alex audibly snuffs, and she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. "Like I said, we before, we don't really need to be here."

"Well, just to make sure, I think it would be appropriate if we went through the standard session then." Dr. Palmer continues. "Wouldn't the both of you agree?" Instead of a response, she receives a snort, a feint mumble, and a little bit of shifting from both women. She already knows that this is going to be a difficult task. "Right, let's get started then. Roughly on scale from one to ten, how happy as a couple would the both of you say that you are?"

"Probably about a seven, seven and a half." Casey answers confidently, but is soon cut off by Alex once again.

"Is ten completely and totally happy, and one being on the verge of hell, or…" Alex trails off as she waits for the therapist to answer her questions.

Dr. Palmer sighs and rests her chin on her hand. "Just answer with what you feel like is the correct answer."

Alex glances over at Casey and then turns back at the doctor. "I can agree with around a seven."

"Right, moving along then. How often would you say that the two of you have sex?"

There is a long awkward silence in the rather spacious office, before Casey is the one who speaks up this time. "I don't get the question."

Alex frowns and nods her head in agreement at her wife's statement. "Yeah, I agree as well. Is this another one of those one to ten questions, or is this a question that is just freelance and out in the open? Because if it's a one to ten thing, would one be nothing, as in we don't have sex at all, or would one be extremely little to the point where it's just barely a quickie? Now if this is a freelance question, then…" she pauses her speech as her eyes narrow into thin little slits of concentration. "Then I honestly can't say that I even remember the last time that we had sex."

Dr. Palmer raises her eyebrows and looks to Casey for input, but quietly sighs when she redhead only gives her a nonchalant shrug. Thus, she mentally reiterates her point from earlier; this will be a very difficult task. "So, why don't you describe to me how you first met." She says with a smile as she scribbles something down on her clipboard.

A dreamy smile crosses Casey's features as she relaxes into her chair and begins to indulge the memory. "Ah, I remember, it was Puerto Rico and we-"

"It was Costa Rica!" Alex exclaims, sitting up pin straight in her chair, a little appalled at her wife's forgetfulness over the location where they first met. "We met in Costa Rica!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry!" Casey responds holding her hands up in surrender. "Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, it's all the same thing! Anyway, we met in Costa Rica, four years ago and-"

"Five." Alex interrupts once again as she begins to examine her newly manicured nails.

"…It was four to five years go…"

**Four to Five Years ago; San Jose, Costa Rica **

Casey casually sips on her drink at the bar on the first floor of her hotel. After the rather particularly long day that she's had, she can tell her self that the drink in itself is in fact a well earned drink. She lightly taps her fingers on the bar, and her senses pick up he rather irritating noise outside that she recognizes as police sirens. Moments later, she hears the telltale rattle of several officers rather abruptly entering the bar. Lovely.

"Hey, que esta pasando?" she asks the bartender smoothly as she notices out of the corner of her eye, that a couple of the officers are eying her intently.

The bartender sits down the glass he was cleaning before he ducks under the bar, only to return moments later with the day's current newspaper. "Aye, someone kill Roberto Sigala. Major, major business man, holds a lot of stock in a lot of countries. Someone shot him just today while he was on the way to his villa. One shot, straight through the head." The bartender explains as makes a fake click of a gun with his tongue, complete with the hand motion. "Police now look for any tourists that are by themselves."

Casey blanches a little, but nevertheless, she keeps her cool and glances out of her peripheral vision once more. She swallows thickly, when she sees the same officers that were eyeing her earlier make their way over to her from across the bar.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you alone?" one of them asks, eyeing the redhead up and down probably a little more than he should be.

Casey stares back in response, refraining from answering her question. The moment is tense, but she always has a plan for something. To cause a distraction, her hand 'accidentally' slips off the bar, and her glass crashes to the floor at the officers' feet.

"Oh my gosh, lo sineto Senor." She apologizes to the bartender who sort of knows her plan to get the officers off her back so he shrugs and thinks nothing of it.

"Miss, you never answered our question." The other officer begins, a little less firmly than his partner had before, but firmly nonetheless.

Casey stands up straight again, and quickly tries to think of an out for the situation at hand. "Um, well…" she begins, but pauses when she sees not to far away that another one of the officers seems to be hounding another woman for questions. The woman is tall, lean, and has flowing blonde hair down her back that most likely shines in the sunlight. She's wearing a form fitting black dress that perfectly shows off her curves, and stops just above the knee, along with nearly six inch heels that definitely compliment the definition of the legs that extend from them. Long story short; this woman is literally drop dead gorgeous. Their eyes lock, and from then on Casey feels an involuntary shudder slowly and teasingly through her body.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to show me your passport." She hears the ever so persistent woman ask the woman. She doesn't know what compels her to do so, but she finds her self, closing the small distance between the two conversations, and casually slides next to the woman. "No need officer, she's with me." she states placing her hand on the small of the woman's back in an affectionate gesture.

Succeeding in deceiving the officers, Casey then successfully leads the woman back to her hotel room, where the both of them let out a breathy sigh of relief that those dreaded cops are gone.

"Honestly, I thought I was going to have to punch that guy to get him to leave me alone. And something tells me he wasn't just interested in me for my passport." The blonde says with a chuckle before she offers her hand. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Casey," Casey responds as she reaches out and delicately shakes the woman's hand. She can't help but revel in how soft Alex's hand is, and it takes everything within her not to bring that soft pale hand to her lips.

"Well it's nice to meet you Casey."

"Nice to meet you too. This might seem a little strange, and I don't typically do this, but would you mind going to dinner?"

A coy smile slowly splays across Alex's lips and her eyes dance with mischief and excitement. "I don't typically do this either, but seeing as I find you very charming, I'll accept your dinner invitation." She pauses briefly before adding on, "But only if you'll allow me to pay. Consider it a thank you for your generous move back in the bar."

Casey raises her eyebrows as she opens the door to her room. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't at all a little turned on by Alex's flirtatious banter and attitude. "Well then, we'll just order, and argue about the bill when we're done." she replies, holding out her hand, her smirk widening when the blonde takes it and they begin their quest for a reasonable restaurant.

"So tell me, Alex, what exactly is it that you do?" Casey asks curiously as they've settled themselves and the waiter has taken their order in the cozy little café they've settled into for the evening.

A brief look of hesitation flashes through Alex's eyes before she smiles widely and takes a sip of her iced tea that she had ordered. "I'm an attorney, sex crimes." She states, watching Casey's face for any expression. Usually when she tells someone her occupation, she receives a bit of a slightly disgusted reaction. "What about you?"

"I'm an executive at an accounting firm." Casey replies with a seemingly nonchalant shrug. "Not really as spectacular as being a lawyer, but hey, ya take ya get right?"

"Well I'll say. Not a lot of women become executives over, well, anything. I must say that is very impressive. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you're doing out here in Costa Rica?"

"Now you only get to ask that question, if I get to ask the same one when I'm finished." Casey smirks with a wink and chuckling when she sees a feint blush make its way to the blonde's cheeks. "Here on business actually. I had a meeting here earlier with a partner of mine, and I decided, why not stick around? Enjoy the beauty?" she concludes in a tone making sure Alex knew she was talking about 'beauty' in more ways than one.

Alex nods and continues to absentmindedly stir her spoon in her tea. "I see. Well, I was here visiting a friend. We were very close when she lived back in the States, and for the longest of times, she practically begged me to visit, so here I am, little ol' me, in Costa Rica, not knowing a single lick of Spanish."

Casey chuckles and shrugs nonchalantly. "It's not that hard to learn. It's an amazing language actually. Besides English, you can use it in numerous places with numerous varieties of people. It's become very helpful. Maybe I could possibly teach you sometime."

"Hm, I might take you up on that offer." The blonde replies, inhaling the marvelous scent of their food as it's placed in front of them.

The two spend the rest of the night laughing, getting to know each other, and all around enjoying each other's company. They both find it amazing how well they complement each other in conversation, and basically how well they hold conversation in general. It isn't exactly a secret to them how attractive they find each other.

In fact, in their trek back towards the hotel, Alex finds her self thoroughly taken off guard when Casey pulls her down on a bench, and plants an extremely heated and passionate kiss on her lips. She automatically responds to the kiss as she finds her fingers reaching up to tangle in silky crimson locks, and succeeds in pulling their bodies closer together. The kiss becomes more and more heated by the second, and both women moan when they feel the wondrous sensation of their tongues meeting to begin the quest for dominance.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen becomes exceptionally great, and Alex finds her self reluctantly breaking the kiss, her fingers wound tightly around the fabric of Casey's shirt. They look upon each other with heavy lidded eyes that practically scream need, and they're sill so close that they're sharing the same airspace.

"Well, I can't exactly apologize like I should, because I have to say that I really needed to do." Casey husks.

Alex chuckles lowly as she fingers one of the buttons of the redhead's shirt. "Then, Miss Novak, we can't exactly stay here if you're going to continue to kiss me like that." she purrs, her body warming entirely when Casey leads her off the bench and they make their way back towards the hotel.

Even on the elevator ride up to the room, the tension in the lift is almost enough to make both women explode. That's why there is really no surprise from either of them when Casey finally gets the door open, and they immediately begin what it was they hadn't been able to finish outside.

All through the night, they spend ignoring the trail of clothing from the door, and the rest of the night is spent with passionate kisses, heated touches, and gentle words of affection thrown in here or there. So what if it is only for one night, it's definitely worth it. It's probably really late at night, or extremely early in the morning before they tire out from their prior activities.

The very next morning, Alex is ripped from her peaceful slumber by the brightness of the sunrays streaming through the windows. Groaning quietly, she forces her eyes open, and squints against the treacherous light as she sits up, keeping the blanket tight around her naked body. Yawning, she allows her eyes to adjust to the room, and she adjusts just in time to see Casey reentering the room with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Hey sleepyhead." The redhead jokes as she returns to her usual spot in the bed and hands her guest the cup of coffee. "You didn't even stir when I got up this morning, for a minute there I was worried you weren't breathing."

"Well a certain someone tired me out last night, and you know a girl like me always needs her beauty sleep." Alex hums as she takes a health sip of her favorite dark liquid before she places it on the end table beside the bed.

Casey can't hide the loving smile on her face as she gazes into steely blue eyes. In a soft silence, she reaches over, and delicately places a strand of blonde hair behind Alex's ear. She then lightly trails her fingers down the side of her cheek, before she leans in and recaptures Alex's kiss in a kiss that screams love instead of the lust it did the night before.

**Several Weeks Later; Rico's Boxing Gym, Manhattan NY **

"Alex, look at this rationally, don't you think that you're being a little ridiculous about this whole thing?" Olivia Benson asks cautiously as she watches her two best friends workout in the ring in front of her. "I mean, what, you've known her for five weeks now?"

"Six," Alex responds blandly as she barely glances at Olivia out of the corner of her eye. Her main focus is on the lean brunette in front of her who is probably dead set on making sure she won't be able to move in the morning. "And I see no reason to think that I'm being ridiculous. I'm in love."

"Aw, gee, Cabot, I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words." Abbie Carmichael snickers as she swiftly dodges the roundhouse kick sent her way. "It's almost a little cute. Seeing you blush like a puppy and all."

Olivia raises her eyebrows and shifts her wait as she contemplates what she wants to say next. "I'm not gonna lie, it is adorable, it's nice to see you smile for a change, but I'm being serious. I just think it's moving a little fast that's all. What does she even do anyway?"

"More like what does _she_ **think** _you_ do?" Abbie adds in smugly before her feet are swept out from under her.

"I agree, it might be a little fast, but I believe this is love. Anyway, she's an executive for an accounting firm. I found that the be really sexy considering…" Alex grinds out before she is flipped on her back and pinned to the mat. "And I told her that I was an attorney for sex crimes. She didn't seem bothered by it, when people usually are. I thought that was a little weird. But anyway, that's what told her, and she seemed pretty interested. Oh guys, you have no idea, how amazing she is. It's like someone who actually gets me for once."

"Hey, we get you!" Abbie defends as she scoots over towards the ropes to recover from a well placed knee to the side. "If there's anyone who gets you it's us."

"Yeah, I know that, and I love you guys to death, but still. Casey is really amazing guys. She-" Alex tries to continue but finds herself meeting the mat of the ring face first when Abbie tricked her into a leg lock. "Oh, c'mon Abbs, that wasn't fair!"

"That's why you gotta pay attention cupcake."

Alex rolls her eyes and starts trying to figure out how to get out of her situation, despite the thoughts of her love running through her mind. "Anyway, as I was saying. Casey's different. Plus, she's super loving, charming, adorable, she understands my 'job' just like I understand hers. It's perfect, and it all works out."

"You sound like a teenaged school girl Al," Olivia chuckles lightly. "As long as you know what you're doing, and as long as you're happy, then Abbie and I support your decision one hundred and ten percent."

The blonde huffs as she leans against the ropes to take a short breather while Abbie gathers her bearings. "Good, I'm glad you guys think like that, because you guys are basically my sisters, and I love ya." She pauses enough to look at Olivia properly for the first time in probably a few minutes. "Annnd, Casey asked me to marry her…" she pauses again, watching her friends become frozen stiff in shock.

"What?" Abbie is the first to speak up, not really sure of what to make of the new found information.

A sheepish smile and a small blush appear on Alex's face as she shrugs and giggles nervously. "She asked me to marry her. And I said yes."

The two brunettes look at each other before their heads simultaneously back to Alex and they speak in a chorused unison.

"What?"

**Across Town; O'Malley's Indoor Shooting Range **

"She's sexy, intelligent, down to earth; I don't know what else I even saw in any other woman after I met her. I'm in love, plain an simple." Casey explains with a small shrug as she reloads now empty chamber of the Glock 37 in her hand. She resets her stance and starts firing once again at the little paper target at the far end of the shooting range.

Serena Southerlyn snickers as she stops shooting and takes the time to reload her own gun. "She sounds super sweet. You'll let me meet her right?"

"Nah Case, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep that fairy princess over there away from your new girl." Comes a smug input followed by the blaring sound of an automatic rifle unleashing god knows how many bullets on the poor little paper target.

Serna and Casey both narrowed their eyes behind their clear plastic shooting glasses. "Do you honestly have to use that thing? What's the purpose of practicing long range shooting if you're just gonna riddle the target with random bullet holes?"

Kim Greyleck shrugs as she flips the safety switch of the rifle back on, and turns to both her friends with a nonchalant look. "I got bored. I did my long range shooting, and I just felt like shooting for the hell of it. So I brought this baby." She exclaims wafting the rifle around causing the other two women to flinch. "Oh don't be such pansies, I put the safety on."

"Anyway," Serena continues on with one last patronizing look towards the brunette. "Alex sounds like a real sweetie. What does she do again?"

"She's a lawyer; a really, really sexy hard cold lawyer." Casey says dreamily, almost forgetting about the gun in her hand.

"And what did you tell her _you_ did Romeo, because I know it wasn't the truth." Kim questions as she peers around the panels separating he three of them.

Casey chuckles lightly and briefly sets the gun down on the counter in front of her. "I told her the usual. I work at an accounting company. She believed it thank god, and she actually seemed really interested."

"Huh, that's a first." Serena mumbles with slight sarcasm. "If a woman told me that she worked as an accountant, it'd be a complete turn off, but I guess it works for you because you have those captivating green eyes of yours that make women swoon."

Casey opens her mouth to retort quickly but she finds herself cut off by Kim suddenly howling with laughter. Once again, the other two women gaze curiously at their friend wondering if she's on angel dust. Kim calms her laughing and looks back at them with a grin, "I'm sorry, I just thought that was funny is all. Hey Case, I heard you telling Serena the story about the hit, but I had something else to take care of. What happened?"

"The strangest thing happened, that's what happened." Casey huffs, still trying to figure out the mystery in her own mind. "I go there to do the assignment right? What I'm supposed to do, take out Roberto Sigala. And what happens? When I get there, he's already dead, and he didn't just die of natural causes either. Somebody killed him. Hid out for him and them popped em a good one right between the eyes. Anyway, that's how I met Alex. I was in a bar, and the cops came in looking for tourists that were alone. Our eyes met across the room, I was alone, she was alone, I went up to her, told the cops we were together, and that's that. We spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other over dinner and the next thing I know, we're making love in my hotel room. It truly was a night of magic."

There is silence before Kim speaks up again with her oh so charming sarcastic input. "You could totally be the next Disney princess movie, I'm not even getting." She states earning a light chuckle from the other women. "I find that really strange though that someone just so happened to take out our guy the same time that you were there."

"Yeah," Serena nods in agreement as she searches for a fresh clip for a different gun. "I mean, if he were in an accident or something, yeah I could sorta see that being plausible, but he was just flat out murdered; by someone with skill, no less."

Casey hums and nods automatically as she still drifts off into her Alex induced dream state. She smiles giddily as she absentmindedly traces random patterns on the counter with her finger. "You guys know I love you right?"

"Of course," Serena states as she finally finds that clip she was looking for.

"And you guys know that we stand by each other no matter what?" Casey continues on.

"Yeah, through thick and then." Kim responds as she takes aim with her rifle once again ready to tear into the target.

Casey takes a deep breath before she nods her head. "Good, because I asked Alex to marry me," she pauses for another much needed deep breath of courage. "And she said yes."

There is a clatter followed by the sound of several metal bullets hitting the floor from where Serena has dropped the gun clip out of complete shock at what she's just been told. Kim stands completely motionless with her gun still at ready aim, though it is known that she's in shock as well seeing as she hasn't started firing yet.

"You guys are happy for me right?" Casey questions out of curiosity with slightly narrowed eyes.

Serena and Kim turn to each other with similar looks on their faces before they both look back at Casey and speak simultaneously.

"_You're_ getting married?"

**Now you wanna talk about a story where everyone is literally a Bad Ass Mother Fucker. Whoo, Damn I got chills just reading this again! Also, I kinda swapped the friend groups here because I remember I wanted to try something new and different. Anyway, hope ya liked it! It's gonna be fun! **


	2. Secrets Unscathed

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys enjoy this story. That means a lot. Here's the next chapter. Happy readings!**

**Four to Five Years Later **

Casey groans audibly as she slams her fist on the alarm clock on her side of the bed. She sighs and lies in a stationary position for the longest of times before she gathers her bearings together and forces herself to sit up in bed. Taking a glance to the right side of the bed, it doesn't surprise her to notice that it's empty. Hell, if it wasn't empty she would think that something was wrong, but because her wife is ever the persistent morning riser; the right side of the bed is empty and made up as if no one has ever slept there, just like usual.

With yet another audible groan, Casey has to force her self out of bed where she stretches and begins to prepare her self for her typical morning routine. Slinking her way into the bathroom, she gathers all the things that she needs for a shower. She can't help but lightly chuckle to her self at seeing the slight steam residue from where Alex had already taken a shower before her, probably an hour or so prior.

After taking a very much needed relaxing shower, Casey then proceeds to dress her self for work, but not with out brushing her teeth and making sure that her hair looks presentable. As she finishes buttoning the last button of her shirt, she makes her way down the spiraling glass staircase of their rather large home that Alex had insisted that they have custom built. She makes her way across the foyer and into the kitchen where she sees her wife busing her self with pouring a cup of coffee.

The two putter around the kitchen in silence, which is pretty much their typical morning routine every single day when they wake up. Casey sits at the table with her cup of coffee reading what ever news is splayed across the front page of the newspaper, while Alex makes sure things are in order for getting her self ready for work. The silence is far from awkward or tense; it's just what they've become accustomed to.

"Dinner at seven?" Casey asks nonchalantly as she shrugs on her jacket and grabs her car keys.

"Yeah," Alex responds blandly, slinging her attaché over her shoulder and snatching her own keys off the kitchen counter.

They make their way down the stairs to their garage, where they both get into their respective vehicles still without saying a word to each other. Casey waits patiently for Alex to pull out of the garage first before she makes her own way out, and they part in opposite directions, going their respective ways to work.

Alex taps her fingers on her steering wheel as she makes the usual drive to work in the morning. For probably the first year of her marriage to Casey, she practically feared that the redhead would one day get the idea to follow her to work, seeing as she's never been there before, but after about another year of unnecessary paranoia, Alex has learn to let that go.

The approximate twenty minute drive passes by for her rather quickly just as it always does, and she soon finds her self scanning her badge to get into the building of her office. She nods a good morning to the woman in the elevator, and she waits patiently for the lift to take her to her desired floor. As soon as she steps off the elevator, she heaves a sigh as she becomes adjusted once again to the atmosphere of her co-workers.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Abbie asks curiously as she follows the rather poised blonde into her office. "You always look like someone pissed in your cornflakes, why is that?"

Alex raises her eyebrows in curiosity and tilts her head to the side as she takes a seat at her desk. "I don't know what you're talking about Abbie, everything is perfectly fine."

The dark haired woman shakes her head, and then proceeds to collapse in one of the chairs across from Alex's desk. "Is that so? Then how come you always stroll through here looking like one of those Persian cats with the little pinched up face?"

"Then you proceed to come in her looking like the Cheshire cat with that shit eating grin of yours." Alex retorts with a sly smirk.

Abbie chuckles and nods her head at the comment. "Alright, I'll give you that one. That was a pretty good comeback, but I'm just saying, you always look so…I dunno, mentally pissed about something. Everything okay at home with the Mrs.?"

Alex frowns and once again tilts her head in confusion. "Why would you ask that? Of course, everything's fine. Until you said something, I didn't even think that I looked anything close to remotely pissed off. I'm not upset about anything; I guess it's just a natural habit."

"Could it have to do with a certain someone kicking your ass in the ring?" the brunette responds playfully with her signature smirk.

"If I recall correctly Abigail, it was _I_ who kicked _your_ ass in the ring the last time we were there." Alex chuckles with a smirk of her own. "But if you have forgotten, I will gladly show you again to jog that forgetful little memory of yours."

Abbie snickers and shrugs as she stands up from the chair. "You're on Blondie, just let me know when, and I'll meet you down at Rico's." she says smugly before leaving. Alex thinks that Abbie has left before she sees her friend stick her head back in the doorway once again.

"Oh, and don't make any dinner plans tonight." She states smugly before she makes her official departure.

Alex chuckles to her self before her head shoots up again. "What does she mean 'don't make any dinner plans'?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Yes, no, hell Serena, I don't know! Is this some sort of trick question?!" Casey shouts as she lets her head fall to her desk in a thump.

Serena awkwardly lets her eyes shift around the room before she crosses one of her legs over the other. "All I did was ask if you were happy. I really don't see how that would qualify as a trick question."

Casey sighs and sits up before she rests her chin in both her hands. "I'm happy; at least, I'd like to think I'm happy. And I think that Alex is happy, she hasn't let on anything that says that she's _not_ happy."

"Maybe you two should try that couple's therapy stuff." Kim states offering up a seemingly valid suggestion only to recoil when she sees the glare that she receives. "Or not…"

"Couple's therapy is only for unhappy couple's, and Alex and I aren't unhappy. We've just sorta fallen into this kind of routine I guess." Casey explains with a shrug as she leans back in her chair. "We get up in the morning, get dressed, leave for work, come home, eat dinner, go to bed. That's basically what we do. I'm telling you guys, our entirely vocabulary consists of dinner at seven, yeah, how was work, fine, and I'm done with the shower. That's all we ever say to each other."

"Sounds like you have a robot marriage." Serena says with a small snicker. "So wait, if you guys don't talk, what about during sex? You pretty much _HAVE_ to talk during sex!"

Casey falls completely silence and a feint blush begins to creep its way across her face and even down her neck. She angles her head down, and begins twiddling her thumbs, not really knowing how to respond to her best friend's question. "Well um…we don't exactly have sex."

"What do you mean 'don't exactly have sex'?" Kim speaks up, narrowing her eyes in intense curiosity.

"I mean, is that we don't have sex. As in…we don't have sex." Casey explains as if she's telling someone that the grass is green and the sky is blue.

Serena's jaw practically hits the floor and she sits straight up in her chair in shock. "Oh my god seriously?! You are married to one of the hottest women that walk this earth and you don't have sex with her?! Oh jeez, it's worse than I thought. Why?"

Casey sighs and agitatedly rubs at her eyes. "In all honesty, I don't know. We just…don't have sex. To be honest, I don't even remember the last time that we had sex it's been that long. Don't get me wrong guys, I love her with all my heart, soul, and body, but I'm just never turned on…like ever."

"Who, you got it bad." Kim hums tapping her fingers on her knee. "Like I said, that couple's therapy thing migh-"

"I'm not going to any couple's therapy session!"

"Alright! You don't need to shout, I can hear just fine! Jeez." The brunette mumbles as she stands up. "C'mon Rena, we've got work to do, as I'm sure Cruella Deville here does as well."

Serena can't help but snicker at the nickname as she stands up as well. "It'll get better Case, I promise."

Casey sighs and rests her head in her hands again. "I sure hope so."

**Later **

Alex hears Casey stalk into the house a little past seven thirty from where she is in the bedroom. She quickly shoves what she was doing under the bed, and straightens her clothes from where she was about to change.

"Babe, you in here?" Casey calls into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm here. Um, listen, I have to go get a warrant from a judge for the detective's and I have to leave in a little bit. Do you think you can manage to feed yourself?" the blonde replies as she unbuttons her shirt and hen proceeds into the closet ready to change.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go out." Casey adds in as she makes her way over to the dresser to begin changing out of her work clothes. "I was gonna hit a bar so I'll just have something while I'm there."

"Okay that's fine."

"What case are you working on?"

Alex pauses as she tightens the belt of her black trench coat. "Ah, it's a search warrant for a guy who we think has kept women held hostage in his apartment before."

"Well I hope you get him." Casey says as she briefly steps into the closet and gives her wife a quick peck on the lips. "Be careful."

"Yeah, you too." Alex murmurs as she watches Casey exit the bedroom. She lets out a quiet sigh as she then proceeds to slide into a pair of high heeled black leather boots that add a few inches to her already given height.

She waits a few moments to make sure that Casey isn't coming back before she pulls one of her brief cases out from under the bed, and replaces it where it was on the matches. She reopens the case, and then proceeds to make sure the tactical rifle is properly fit into the case before closing it.

Picking up the case, Alex grabs her keys from the dresser and quickly makes her way down to the garage where she gets in her car, and practically breaks every traffic law know to man in the history of the planet to get to her destination.

Once she gets there, she exits her vehicle with the case, and glances at her watch to make sure that she's on time. She hears a crackling behind her, and she instantly pulls her firearm concealed in her pocket and points it at what ever, or who ever it is that has the balls to sneak up on her.

"Jesus Christ Alex, don't shoot me!" Olivia hisses as she and Abbie immediately throw their hands up for slight fear of being gunned down.

Alex lowers the gun and replaces it in her pocket before she turns towards her two colleagues. "Sorry, but the both of you should know better than to sneak up on me." she explains as she begins walking with the other two women also clad in nothing but black.

"I told Liv, but you know how she doesn't listen." Abbie mutters with a shrug as they approach the back door of the building. "Anyway, I've jammed the security frequencies for up to two hours so if we can get in here, you do your thing, and we get out, that'll be great."

"Our target should be arriving in thirty minutes. That gives us probably fifteen to get upstairs, set up, and take out any 'distractions'." Olivia adds in while Abbie tinkers with the door for a moment before opening it.

Alex hums and grips the briefcase tighter as they make their way over to the elevators. "This guy better show up on schedule, I cancelled my dinner for this."

"Oh c'mon Al, you know you're our best shot. You're like the Pablo Picasso of guns. If there's anyone that can take out this guy, it's you." Abbie snickers as they step into the lift. "Need I mention Roberto Sigala?"

Alex smirks bashfully and shrugs a shoulder. "It was an easy job. One shot to the head was all that did it." she states as she recalls the day that she took out one of Costa Rica's largest assets. "Now let's do this, we don't have a lot of time."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey lady, you aren't allowed back here!" the burly man shouts at the red haired woman that has just waltzed her way into his boss's mansion.

"Yeah, it's a shame I don't care." Casey responds before she lays waste to the man with a silenced bullet. She places her fingers to her ear as she hears the sound of scuffling through her transmitter. "Are you two alright?"

"Ye-yeah! Good here! Oh no you don't you bastard!" Serena's voice crackles through the ear piece before there is a series of gunshots. "Yeah, I'm good."

Casey then proceeds to the house in search of their intended target. "Kim, you there?" she whispers into her earpiece, frowning when she hears a crunching sound over the transmission. "What is that crunching noise?"

"I have no clue," Serena exclaims as there is yet another gun shot from her end of the transmission. "Kim? Kim, are you there?"

"Huh?" a muffled voice that is unmistakably Kim's crackles through, followed by more crunching.

"What is that noise? Is that you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I got hungry, so I thought I'd have some chips while we wait. There's nothing else to do except stand here and stare at this pile of low life's that thought they could take me."

Casey rolls her eyes as she rounds yet another corner of the rather large, flashy mansion. Sometimes she wonders why the hell she travels with those two, but then she remembers that they're her best friends and she has this unconditional love for them. An unconditional love that she has yet to understand, but a love no less.

She comes to a door that she hasn't checked yet, and she opens it to reveal a middle aged man in his over sized bed with two rather young looking women on either side of him. Obviously she's interrupting something.

"Who let you in here?!" He shouts, startled by his sudden intruder. "Hand me my gun." He stammers as he tries to reach over to one of his nightstands. Unfortunately he moves to slow, and along with his two prostitutes, he is soon lying motionless in the bed, from one of the three quickly well placed bullets.

Casey gives the scene a quick once over before she spins on her heel and begins to make her way back out of the house. Just as she reaches her car, she sees her two accomplices waiting for her, one of which is still munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Where did you even get those?" she asks as she quickly gets into her car followed by the other two.

Kim shrugs nonchalantly as she finishes munching on a chip. "I always keep a snack handy, just incase."

Serena rolls her eyes and quickly reloads the chamber of her gun. "Of course you do. Because it wouldn't be a successful job with out a snack right?"

"If you two keep it up, I'm going to force you out of my car and leave you here." Casey murmurs cutting into the banter of the two women in her backseat. Another successful job which means another large sum of money.

By the time that Casey actually makes it back to her house, it's probably well past midnight. Okay so she didn't actually have to go get a drink like she said she was, but hell, after her night, she felt like she deserved it.

Creeping into the bedroom, she notices the still sleeping body snuggled under the blanket that alerts her to the fact that her wife has already fallen asleep. She yawns greatly before shedding her own clothes and crawling under the blankets to fall asleep, and hopefully be able to stay asleep for the rest of the night.

**The Next Day **

The following day, Alex is puttering around the house actually taking time to do some actual 'housework'. She sighs as she steps into the bedroom and notices the mess of clothes littered around the room; all of them belonging to Casey.

Scooping up everything in armfuls at a time, she shoves all of her wife's clothes into a basket before hoisting the basket into her arms and making her way to the laundry room to begin the laundry.

She hums to her self as she makes sure to check all of Casey's pockets before placing the articles of clothing in the washing machine. There have been too many occasions where she has washed a money, random papers, and once even a cell phone.

As she comes to the white button down that Casey wore the previous day, she can't help but notice the distinctive red stain on the collar. Frowning, she runs her finger across the smeared stain, and can't help but think that she is positively sure that it wasn't there the day before when Casey left for work.

_"What the hell is this?" _

**Okay so someone asked what Casey did if she wasn't an accountant, now you know. And a few of you have asked about that explosive sex scene, and I can assure you, things will get a little heated in later chapters ;) ;) ;) Anyways, as always, leave your feedback! **


	3. Accusations

**A/N: Hm, this is…an interesting chapter. That's all that'll be said. Happy readings!**

Alex continues to stare at the smeared red stain on the collar of her wife's white shirt. Finally probably after five whole minutes, her fingers close around the shirt in a vice grip, and she storms from the laundry room in search of where ever her wife has decided to hide out for the weekend.

"Casey!" she shouts as she makes her way past various rooms and up the spiraling staircase. "Casey!" she shouts again, pausing when she sees the redhead lounging on the couch in her favored media room. Placing one hand on her hip, Alex storms into the room, and holds up the shirt, her immediate anger radiating off her in waves.

"What?" Casey responds, just barely able to tear her attention away from the baseball game she is watching. Thank god for commercials right? Her eyes land on the seething blonde in the doorway clutching her shirt from the night before.

"What is this?" Alex asks her tone low and deathly as if she is trying to keep from shouting.

Casey blinks a few times as her mouth hangs open for a moment. "Ah, that would be my shirt from yesterday." She responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I know it's a shirt." She seethes again before she moves the clothing in her hand to expose what she's really talking about. "What is this red stain on your collar? It wasn't there when you left yesterday I can promise that, so, where did it come from?"

Involuntarily, Casey pales even more than she already is and her eyes display a look that resemble that of one who has just seen a ghost in their bathroom mirror. Unfortunately for her, this is most definitely not the face that she needs to make. She opens her mouth to respond, but gets as far as a clueless 'Uh' before Alex interrupts her.

"Why were you so late coming home last night? Were you still at the bar?"

"I was…yeah. A game got really interesting, and then it was delayed cause of the rain, so I decided to hang out and wait a bit…"

Alex raises her eyebrows as her hand that was resting on her hip begins to clench into a fist. "You could have watched it here at home, like you always do. What…is this red stain Casey…"

Once again, Casey struggles to find her words, and she curses her self for not noticing the stain any sooner. Her eyes dart down to her shirt before darting back to that of angry blues that send a chill down her spine; and it most definitely isn't a good chill. "Um…" she manages to get out before she falls quiet again. She has no idea how she can explain what that is with out questions arising and those are questions that she _cannot_, and _will not_ answer.

Getting annoyed with her wife beating around the bush, Alex narrows her eyes into scarily thin slits, and just comes out and asks the question that has been floating around in her head ever since she stumbled upon the article of clothing. "Are you cheating on me Casey?"

Casey's eyes widen to the size of china dishes and once again all the color drains from her face. She is still so in shock, that she can't exactly form words, and apparently she takes to long because Alex is soon turning on her heel to abruptly leave. Springing from her spot on the couch, she catches the angry blonde by the wrist and pulls her back into the room. "Whoa, hey, wait. No, I'm not cheating on you. I would _never _cheat on you. _Ever_."

Alex spins around and rips her wrist out of Casey's grasp. "Don't you dare put your hands on me right now. Where did that stain come from?"

Casey closes her eyes and sighs as she tries to figure out her options. Between what is true, and what Alex thinks is the truth, she feels like it would be a lot easier to tell Alex that she did cheat, instead of where the stain really came from. But that would only start a huge ass fire in her marriage that she might not be able to put out. Instead, she takes a deep breath as she realizes that the only option that is presenting it self logically is for her to lie.

"Alex, in all honesty, I do not know where that stain came from, or what that stain is, okay? But I promise you, that I would never, ever, under any circumstances cheat on you. I would never disrespect you like that."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Alex whispers, her tone being portrayed as cold, but if one knew her, as well as looked and listened close enough, they would be able to detect the small hint of hurt that is being covered up by her rough outer covering. Brief emotions flash across her eyes before she spins on her heel, leaving her wife to tend to her own thoughts and musings.

Casey contemplates going after Alex, but she can tell from the blonde's posture that she is definitely going to need some space, and a lot of it. With a sigh, she runs her fingers through her hair and plops back down on her sofa before resting her head in her hands. It's like every possible scenario was a lose-lose-lose situation her for.

She could have told Alex the truth which would have been horrid and compromising all in it self. Not only would she lose her job, but she would probably lose her wife as well, and that was something that she definitely didn't want to happen.

She also could have buckled down and confessed to the infidelity that Alex was accusing her of. She could have told Alex that she met a girl at the bar the night before, and because of the lack of the sexual contact in their marriage, she had been satisfied by a woman that was willing to do it.

Her third and final option was the one that she took. She could deny the living hell out of knowing where that stain came from, but also at the same time, stating that she had not had an affair. As compared to her two previous options, she feels like that she somewhat made the correct choice.

Upon hearing a noise, Casey lifts her head just in time to see a fully changed Alex quickly storm past the door way. She rushes off the couch and steps into the hall, calling out to the blonde before she can make her hastily intended departure. "Where are you going?" she ask calmly, her voice far less than patronizing.

Alex stops cold in her tracks and half way turns around towards her wife's voice. "I'm going to the gym, maybe run on the treadmill for a little while."

"Oh," Casey responds lamely, looking down at the floor as she shoves her hands in her pockets. "Well be careful. I love you."

The words make Alex flinch and she nods a quick yeah before she continues her trek to her car without even another word or another glance behind her.

Casey sighs and leans against the wall, leading her head fall against it with a fairly audible 'thump'. "Damnit, how did I fuck up so bad…" she hisses to her self as she swiftly spins around and puts her fist through the drywall.

**Rico's Boxing Gym **

"You, uh, wanna talk about it?" Abbie asks cautiously as she tries to keep the punching bag her best friend is unleashing hell on still. A small 'oof' escapes her lips as she can literally feel one of Alex's punches through the bag.

"No." the blonde grinds out before she steps back and lands a swift kick to the bag before going back to her punching combinations. She lands a series of hard audible blows before she pauses and looks Abbie dead in the eyes from around the bag. "I think Casey is cheating on me." she says pointblank before kicking the punching bag once again.

The kick causes Abbie to stumble back a little yet her eyes still remain wide from her best friend's assumption. "That's a pretty high accusation there Al. What makes you think she's cheating?"

Alex returns to pummeling the punching bag as she recalls the events of last night and earlier that day to the dark haired woman before her. It seems like the further the story progresses, the more upset she gets, and the more upset she gets, the harder her blows become. In fact, as soon as she gets to the part about confronting her wife about the shirt, she lands a kick to the punching bag so hard that it causes Abbie to lose her balance and fall.

"Shit Abbie, I'm sorry." she murmurs as she reaches down to help her friend off the floor.

"Ah, it's alright." Abbie replies, dusting her self off. "Anyway, you found a red stain on her shirt, you confronted her about it, and…?"

"And when I showed it to her, she looked so spooked that someone would have that she had seen a ghost. She stared at me for probably a good five minutes before I had to literally ask her if she was cheating on me. Once again, she gave me that 'I've just seen death' look, and then started saying that she didn't know what the stain was. I mean, obviously she was lying about that; I could look in her eyes and tell. She said that she wasn't cheating but I can't help but feel like she lied about that too."

Abbie hums for a moment as she returns with a towel and offers it to the angry blonde. "Did she look like she knew what the stain was?"

Alex nods her head as she throws the towel over her shoulder. "Yes! Like I said, she stared at me wide eyed for a good five minutes before she got her self together and then started telling lies. I didn't mention this part to her, but she wasn't wearing her wedding ring Abbs."

"What?" Abbie gasps, her eyes widening in shock once again.

"Yes, I mean exactly what I said. When I confronted her about her shirt this morning, she was not wearing her wedding ring. I looked. Several times while we were talking, I looked, just to make sure I wasn't mistaken. But I wasn't. She wasn't wearing her ring." Alex is then completely silent for a moment before her stony mask cracks and she covers her face with her hands. "Oh god Abbie, what if she is cheating on me? I want to trust her, believe me I do. I'm trying to trust her, and I keep trying to tell myself that it's not true, but then I keep coming back to, what if it is?"

Abbie sighs quietly before she wraps her arms around her shaking friend. She can tell by the way that Alex is shaking that she's struggling not to cry. "C'mon Al, you guys love each other, and I'm sure that she wouldn't cheat on you." she says quietly rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back. Seconds later, she hears her phone vibrating but makes no move to get it determined to be Alex's rock for the moment.

"Abbie, your phone is ringing." Alex mumbles, her voice slightly muffled from where she's taken solace in Abbie's neck.

"I'll get it later, it's probably not important." Abbie responds. Only even a few seconds later, her phone continues to vibrate, and she becomes thoroughly irritated with who ever is calling. She talks over to the bench where her phone is, and picks it up just in time to see a text message coming through. A small frown crosses her face, as she reads through the message before spinning around towards Alex. "It was Liv…um, we sort of have a briefing."

"A briefing?" Alex questions before she groans. "But it's the weekend."

"I know, but you know with what we do we aren't ever on a nine to five, five day a week schedule. Listen, I can just go in if you aren't up to it."

"Hell no. I have to make my money some how and maybe what ever we're doing will take my mind off what's going on at home."

**Across Town **

"Alex thinks that I'm having an affair." Casey sates after a long moment of silence between her and Serena. She doesn't look up from the table when she says the words, but she can hear from Serena's sharp intake of breath, that her message was heard.

"Well you're not right?" Serena has to ask just to make sure. "I mean, I'm not saying I don't believe you I just…"

"No, I get what you're saying." Casey confirms with a nod. "No, I'm not having an affair, I would never do that to her. She was doing the laundry today, and she found my shirt from yesterday. When we were doing the assignment, I just barely dodged a massive amount of blood spray from a guy, and his blood smeared my shirt. Well, by this time today, it was dried and smeared enough to the point where it could pass as a woman's lipstick. I came home late last night because after the job, I really needed a drink. She took it up with me this morning, and honestly? I freaked. I didn't know what to say. When I was finally able to figure out what to say, I tried to tell her that I didn't know what the stain was, and that I would never cheat on her. She doesn't believe me. But hell Serena, I couldn't tell her the truth! What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Babe, I'm not really an accountant but a highly trained killer.' Yeah, because that's a real good discussion for us to have over breakfast."

Serena is silent for another moment before her eyes cast down briefly at the table where Casey's hands are. "Um, Case, where's your wedding ring?"

Casey frowns and looks at her hand, groaning when she realizes she isn't wearing her wedding ring. "Shit…I took it off yesterday and forgot to put it back on. It's in the car." She explains before her face goes completely pale. "Oh god, if Alex saw me with out my wedding ring this morning…she's going to think I lied about having an affair. God, Serena, I can't lose her. Not now."

"I've never been married so I honestly don't think I'm the best person to come to for that." the blonde explains solemnly, "But I can assure you that everything will work out for the better."

"I sure hope you're right. I just…I have lying to her like this. I mean, I hate having to say that I'm going back to the office, or I'm going out to the bar, and then going to do what I'm really doing. I have no intentions of telling her what I'm really doing, it just sucks that I have to lie about that. I knew I was gonna have to when I asked her to marry me, but it's different when I actually _have_ to do it."

"I see what you're saying. How it could be hard lying to your own wife about something that is pretty much your life. But like I said, I'm sure that it'll all work out."

Casey groans and drops her head back into her hands just as Kim is approaching their table. "I thought I'd find you turkeys here, seeing as neither of you are answering your phones." The brunette states as she beckons for Serena to slide over in the booth. She takes a seat and takes one look at Casey before tilting her head in question. "What's wrong with you?"

"Marriage problems." Casey responds with a dismissive waft of her hand, not really wanting to repeat her story.

"Ick, those sound like the worst kinds of problems." Kim responds making a face as she pulls out three folders and places them on the table. "But, we have a job, so hopefully that'll take your mind off things. And when you see the cash, trust that it'll put a smile on your face."

"Money always makes me feel better." Serena adds in with a small giggle as she opens her folder. "Whoa, I've heard of this chick. She's the one that takes care of that armada of advanced weaponry right?"

Casey hums and nods as her eyes scan the contents of the folder. "That's her. Obviously, it doesn't surprise me that a lot of people would want her dead. If we get to her, we'll be doing more good than harm as opposed to usual…no pun intended."

"Yeah well apparently she's gotten on a lot of people's bad sides because a lot of those people do want her dead." Kim adds in before she points to a picture in the folder. "Says here she blew up the US Embassy in England just for the hell of it."

"Why is this our problem instead of the Feds? I'm really in no mood for heroics."

"Because Blondie, our guys have a huge bone to pick with this woman, and if the Feds get a hold to her, it'll most likely just be them capturing her and holding her in federal prison till the day she dies. Like I said before, people want this woman dead, which is where we come in."

Casey frowns in concentration as she absentmindedly taps her fingers on the table. "So long story short, she's basically a terrorist."

Kim shrugs and nods her head from side to side. "Eh yeah, pretty much. Trying to send a message, scare people, I don't know her reasons, frankly, I don't care either. I just know this Rollins chick has a huge amount of cash sitting on her head, and I want it."

"You and the other two women sitting at the table with you."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, she's kinda hot." Abbie speaks up as she scans through the papers inside the folder that she was handed.

"You just have a soft spot for blondes." Olivia replies looking up for own readings.

"Unless it's me. She has NO soft spot for me." Alex chuckles lowly. "Holy shit, she blew up a US Embassy? Why would you do that if you're American?"

"There are such things as American terrorists Alex, don't act so surprised. Hell, if I was a short angry blonde with a lot of explosives and guns, I'd blow up something to. Look at her, she's got to be at least three feet high!" Abbie exclaims pointing to a photo of said target.

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head before she puts her folder down on the table. "You just said she was hot, now you're making fun of her height? Plus, it's a picture, I'm sure hat she's taller in person. Not that I'm really going to have time to care or anything…but still."

Olivia raises her eyebrows and eyes Alex with curiosity. "Are you alright? You seem to have this…bad energy coming off you in heat waves."

"No, it's nothing, I just have an unfaithful wife at home, that's all." the blonde murmurs darkly in response before her mood changes completely once again as if nothing had happened. "Right, so what's our plan?"

"Same as always right? Find her, kill her, move on?"

"Yeah, but we of all people know that things are _never_ that simple."

**Oooo things just got complicated. Like I said in the summary, this is VERY AU and I needed SOMETHING to do with Amanda. I feel like she always gets the short end of the stick in my stories, so why not make her a villain here just for the hell of it? Anyhow, thanks for the reads and reviews. Keep em coming! Leave your feedback!**


	4. The Hit

**A/N: Glad you guys are sill reading! That means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Casey returns home to find her wife busying herself with dinner around the kitchen. She can tell by the blonde's tense and terse movements that she is still upset about their discussion earlier. Taking a deep breath, she places her keys on the counter and makes her presence known. "Hey, how was the gym?" she asks softly, as she takes a seat on one of the barstools at the island.

Alex doesn't turn around, and for a moment, she debates not even answering at all. She simple gives a small shrug of her shoulders, and continues on with making dinner preparations. "Was fine…" she replies just as quiet before her tone turns deathly and icily cold. "Are you not out spending the evening with your mistress? I'm sure that you would enjoy her company a lot more than mine."

"Alex please," Casey groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I already told you, I'm not seeing anyone else."

Pausing what she's doing, Alex turns around and reveals that her eyes are slight red from shed tears and are slightly glistening with unshed tears. "Where were you last night."

"The bar Alex, I told you this. I was at the bar."

"And were you at the bar all night?"

"Yes…I'm pretty sure I told you that as well."

Alex's eyes narrow into thin little slits before she leaves the stove and makes her way over to the island where Casey is sitting. With quick determination, she grasps her wife's left wrist firmly in her grasp and holds it up in front of Casey's face. "Where is your wedding ring."

Casey squeezes her eyes shut and mentally kicks her self in the head for not remembering to put her ring back on when she got back in the car. This one, is definitely on her, and she knows that it has just added about a gallon of gasoline to the already blazing fire. "I-um…it's in the car."

"Why is it in the car? Why would you even take it off? If you just went to the bar, why would you have to take off your wedding ring?" Alex questions, her fingers still wrapped tightly around Casey's wrists.

"I took it off this afternoon when I washed my car Al, that's all." she lies, hoping that Alex isn't as observant as she appears. Sadly, she has no such luck, and it's as if suddenly her life is becoming the literal definition of Murphy's Law.

Alex's fingers slacken around her wife's wrists and she backs away to where she is no longer leaning across the island. Her hands grip the granite marble tightly as she stares off into the distance of the kitchen. "You didn't have your wedding ring on this morning Casey, I saw it. Why are you continuing to lie to me?"

"Listen, Alex, I'm sorry okay? I just took off my ring last night because…it was bothering me. Something was up with my hand yesterday, and I couldn't take having it fit snugly around my finger. I just forgot to bring it in the house when I came back." She pauses and hangs her head low. "I'm sorry."

Alex shakes her head before she reaches both hands around her neck and unclasps her necklace that is concealed under her shirt. She brings the chain from around her neck, and along with the star shaped pendant is none other that Casey's wedding ring. "I found it on the floor this morning when I was picking up your mess." She murmurs before placing it on the island top. "If it doesn't mean anything to you, than why do you still wear it to begin with?"

Casey's eyes widen as she analyzes her wedding ring that seems to be laughing at her; well, if would be laughing if it could laugh. She can't believe that she didn't even know where her wedding ring was, and the fact that she didn't, probably just put the final nail into her coffin. It isn't until then that she fully comprehends Alex's words and she darts off the stool to follow her wife out of the kitchen. "What do you mean 'if it doesn't mean anything to me'? Of course it means something to me, you're my wife!"

"Am I?" Alex responds flatly as she briskly turns around. "Is that what you tell all of your little girlfriends? That you have a wife? Or do you just conveniently leave out the fact that you are married? Is that just one little minor detail that you don't tell them so they'll sleep with you?"

"For the last time; I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU." Casey shouts as her anger flares completely. Swiftly closing the distance between the two of them, and backing Alex against the wall, she quickly places her forearm across the blonde's throat to keep her there. "I don't know where you get off talking to me like that, but I'm not going to stand here and allow you to accuse me of infidelity any longer." She spits out darkly, slightly pressing her arm further into Alex's throat, not really caring about the slight choking sound that emits it self from her lips.

She feels Alex try to move and twist her self off the wall which only angers Casey once again, and she spontaneously punches a hole in the wall right by Alex's head; a hole that most definitely matches the one upstairs. "You move when I'm done saying what it is I need to say, got it?"

Alex stares into angry green eyes, and she has no idea why she is being so submissive. She knows for a fact, that with her training she can have Casey pinned facedown to the floor all in under three seconds, but there is something about the look in the redhead's eyes, the forearm across her throat, and the hole next to her head, that prevents her from moving. Swallowing thickly, she shakily nods her head and continues to listen.

"I'm sick if your attitude Alex, I really am. We can't function as a married couple, if you don't act like we are a married couple, and frankly, married couples LISTEN to each other, but obviously listening is not a skill that you are particularly skilled in. I've told you countless times that I'm not having an affair, and why you won't believe me, is beyond me. I know that I might not have been entirely truthful with you, but I did it to protect you and protect your feels. I understand that you are allowed to have feelings, but damnit; you don't need so many of them! You wanted an explanation, and I have given it to you, the fact that you want to continue to think otherwise is once again beyond me. But as I said before, I WILL NOT stand here and let you talk to me like I am nothing, and I am the foulest scum that has ever walked this earth. Frankly, if you want to think that I'm cheating on you so badly, then maybe I should. I'm not getting anything around here anyway."

Alex's eyes widen and just as soon as she's sure Casey is about to explode with anger, the redhead spins on her heel, and talks off back towards the kitchen to get her keys. It takes her a moment to re-gather her composure but she is soon hot on Casey's heels into the kitchen. "Casey please, I'm sorry, alright? It's just, you were lying to me, and I didn't know what to think!"

Casey's gaze hardens and she shakes her head as she begins to pace the kitchen. "And you didn't think to at least trust me?!" she places her keys back on the table and places both of her hands on Alex's folded arms. "You are my wife. I made a vow to honor you, and respect you no matter what the circumstances are, and there is nothing on this earth that would make me go back on my word. Now c'mere"

Alex walks into her wife's open arms and rests her head on her shoulder. She feels herself warm up a little when she feels Casey's arms wrap around her, an embrace she hasn't exactly had in a while. "We should go see a marriage counselor…"

Casey's eyebrows shoot into her hairline, and her mouth falls slightly agape. "A…marriage counselor…?"

"Yes, a marriage counselor. It might help us…our relationship."

_'Yeah…__**that's **__what it's gonna do…' _

**Present Time **

"How is the marriage counselor…?" Olivia asks cautiously as she and Alex make their stakeout at the top of the designated building.

Alex shrugs and folds her arms across her chest. "It's going fine I guess. I mean, if you think about it, it could really be a whole lot worse. Although, it was really embarrassing when Dr. Palmer asked us about the last time we had sex, and neither of us could remember when the last time that was. I can tell that Casey really doesn't wanna be there, but it'll be good for the both of us in the long run I think."

Olivia hums and nods her head in understanding as she watches the blonde continue to put together her sniper rifle. "I see. So, you've dropped this whole affair thing?"

"I guess…I mean, I've pushed it in the back of my mind if that means anything. The therapist says that we need to trust each other so I can't exactly argue with that." Alex huffs before she hands the rifle over to Liv. "This is my baby. Guard her with your life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, guard her with my life." The brunette grumbles all but snatching away the gun. "I got this."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. Anyway, the plan; make sure she's inside, then you take out any access guys waiting on the outside while Abbie stands watch. I sneak into that 'meeting' kill the target, then we collect our pay. That about right?"

"That's right Blondie." Abbie's voice crackles through their ear pieces nearly startling the other two women out of their conversation. "Why did I get stuck with the boring job…never mind, don't answer that."

Alex opens her mouth to retort with a sarcastic comment when she notices the three jet black SUVs come to a halt in front of the building. She narrows her eyes and watches closely as several burly muscular men step out into the open, while one of them goes to open the back passenger door of the second vehicle. A second after he opens the door, a blonde steps out into the open and mutters something to the guys that immediately encircle her. After a few brief words, she then proceeds into the building, followed by a few of the men.

"That's her." Liv murmurs as she looks through the scope of the gun at the several muscular men down below. "You've gotta get moving." She says turning her head towards Alex, not in the slightest bit surprised that the blonde has already disappeared.

Alex thinks intently to her self as she makes the four flight descent to her desired floor. She opens the stairwell door, and quietly slips out into the darkened hallways of the building. The elevator dings a few moments later, and she tucks her self into the shadows as she sees Amanda Rollins step off of the lift followed by four armed men. Thankfully neither the men, nor Amanda notice her presence as they continue to make their way down the stretched hall towards the meeting.

As she is about to follow the group down the hallway, Abbie's voice from her earpiece startles her from her thoughts.

"Uh, Alex, we have a little situation." Abbie states quietly as if she's whispering.

"God Abbie, what'd you do..." the next voice Alex hears is Olivia's followed by the soft 'psst' of her sniper rifle going off.

Alex rolls her eyes and keeps her self tucked into the corner to keep from being seen or heard. "What kind of little situation…" she questions cautiously, peeking around the corner to see two of the four men posting guard outside one of the conference rooms.

"Well….ah…your wife…" Abbie stammers nervously, not knowing how to go about what she wants to say.

"Damnit Abbie, just spit it out already. What about my wife…?"

"Your wife…she's here."

**Oooooo cliffhanger. A rather big cliffhanger might I add. Lol, leave your feedback!**


	5. Betrayal

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAH evil laugh for this chapter. You'll see why when you read it. **

"Yeah, Al, I was just as surprised as you are. She went in about two minutes ago, and I was gonna follow her, honest, but I can't exactly leave where I'm at." Abbie responds pressing her finger to her earpiece to hear better. She sighs when she hears Alex quietly freaking out on the other end of the line. "I know, okay? I don't know where she went though! What am I supposed to do, go look for her?! What then?!"

Abbie waits for a response, and as soon as Alex begins talking once again, she feels her self being quickly flipped off her feet, and then forced down on to the ground in a matter of seconds. She feels her arms being twisted behind her back, and a well placed knee digging into the back of her neck. Seconds later, she hears the click of a gun and she glances upward to find her self staring down the barrel of said firearm.

"Who are you." the blonde woman demands, still not taking the gun away from her captive's face.

"Abigail Carmichael, Ma'am," Abbie offers with a smug grin despite her current situation. She squirms and winces then the hold on her arms tightens and that damned knee digs even further into her neck. "But you can call me Abbie if you'd like. Mind telling me what your name is sweetheart?"

Serena narrows her eyes at the woman's flirtatious banter and scoffs in disgust. "Not hardly." She snorts with a quick shake of her head. "She armed?"

Abbie opens her mouth to respond, but quickly snaps it shut when she feels now two knees in her back, and hands begin to carefully and articulately roam her body. "Hey, you're getting kind of handsy there, ya know." she mutters as she feels the owner of said hands locate all of her hidden weapons. "After this, I ought to make you buy me dinner. Not everybody gets to cop a feel for free you know…"

Kim frowns and swiftly pins Abbie's face to the concrete, succeeding in muffling all of her words. "Can you just shoot her so she'll shut up? If I hear one more pick up line, I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Oh thank god you're a chick." Abbie sighs as she is finally able to put the stranger's hands to a voice. "You two, uh, mind letting me up…? Or would that be too much to ask of you lovely ladies?" she asks hopefully, sighing again when she receives silence but tensing when she sees Serena's finger tighten around the trigger. "Okay, or not...um, so…how bout that weather?"

Meanwhile on the roof Olivia frowns as she hears confusion over the transmission in her ear. "Abbie, what the hell are you talking about? Or more like, who the hell are you talking to? What's going on?"

"The presence of you TWO LADIES is really lovely you know that?" Abbie's voice rings back. "But honestly, I don't think a GUN to my FACE is going to HELP the situation any."

Liv frowns as she listens to Abbie harshly articulate certain words and then it hits her that her comrade is trying to get some sort of code through to her. So far she's got two ladies, gun to my face, help. Then after that came, wife, help, compromise, go quickly. "Oh shit, Alex." She hisses before she sprints off towards the stairwell door.

Alex frowns to her self at the conversation taking place over the transmission. She wants to ask what's going on, but as soon as she opens her mouth to question it, the elevator dings again, and a very familiar redhead steps off the lift. _'What the hell is she doing here? She couldn't have followed me, could she?' _

Peaking around the corner, she watches closely as Casey pulls something from her coat pocket, and soon, then men posting guard outside the door both slump to the floor. Seconds later, the remaining two men step out into the hall to see what's going on, and they soon meet the same fate as their comrades.

Gathering her self together, Alex quickly shakes her head and in record time, makes her way the very same hall. She steps into doorway of the open room, just in time to see Casey readily point a gun at her target. "Casey what the hell are you doing?!"

Casey's eyes widen as she recognizes her wife's voice, and she quickly turns her head, but not being foolish enough to keep her gun off Amanda. "Alex?! What are you doing here?!"

"I asked you first!"

"Granted, I don't think now is the time for 'who said what and when first' moments! Did you follow me?!"

"NO I didn't follow you! I was here first! I should be asked if YOU followed ME. But I'm going to need you to take that gun off my money, and go home. You shouldn't be here."

Casey snorts humorlessly and shakes her head. "Right, I'm the one that needs to go home. YOU shouldn't be here Alex, and you have yet to tell me what you're doing here. So I'll ask you again, what are you doing?"

Alex scowls and huffs out of anger. "I'm…"

"GUYS!" Olivia's sudden shout rings into the room, startling the women out of their spontaneous impromptu argument. "Where's Rollins?!" she screeches taking note of the two people in the room when there should have been three.

The couple's head snaps back towards where their target was, and glance around the room to only be met with a gust of wind from the now opened window. They quickly rush over to the window, and peer out of it just in time to see a flash sprinting across the building ledge.

"Shit…" Alex mumbles as she shoves Casey into Olivia and climbs out of the window. She swallows thickly and tries not to move down before she breaks into a run after the rather speedy blonde.

Meanwhile, Abbie sits handcuffed to a pipe with yet another gun being pointed at her head. She huffs, and looks up at the scowling brunette who is watching her intently. "So…this is good bonding time for the two of us right? Just you and me, a pair of handcuffs…a gun…sounds like first date material right? So…what's your favorite color?"

Kim's scowl deepens and she presses the gun at pointblank range against Abbie's temple. "Shut up…" she hisses, briefly wondering why Serena left her with this one. That woman knows she has a short fuse for her temper. "Serena might have been lenient with you, but trust me when I say that I'm most definitely a different story."

Abbie swallows thickly at feeling the gun pressed firmly against the side of her head. "O-okay. I can see where this is going. You're not much of a conversationalist. That's cool. We can just sit here in silence…silence is good…awkward silence…deadly awkward silence..."

"Oh my god, you are driving me insane." Kim groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger.

"Well sweet cheeks, I'll be a lot easier to deal with if you take that gun away from my head. You're making me jumpy."

"Oh I promise you that I can relieve you of the feeling…"

Abbie's eyes widen and a shaky grin spreads across her face. "No, no, that's fine, I like being jumpy…it relaxes me."

"And if you call me sweet cheeks again, I'll permanently implant a piece of lead into your brain, that clear?"

"Crystal…" Abbie murmurs, as she huffs and stares at her discarded earpiece lying on the ground several feet away from her. She has no form of contact with her other two colleagues, and she has no idea what the hell is going on. All she knows is that she's handcuffed to a pipe, in the presence of a very scary woman who is probably just itching to blow her brains out. Not exactly how she'd like to spend her day.

Amanda skids to a halt as she comes to the edge of the ledge. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she growls irritably before she kicks out a nearby window and ducks inside once more. "I don't have time for this." she grumbles to her self as she bursts through the stairwell door only to hear it open once again almost a split second later. The fact that she's being followed makes her begin to skip the stairs at least three at a time.

Upon ducking through the back fire exit, she notices the redhead from earlier quietly discussing something with a petite blonde woman she hasn't seen before. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she digs her hand into her coat pocket and pulls out a small sleek object that looks like that of a pen. She clicks the top of the object, and drops it in the bushes before making her stealthily hasty departure.

Alex bursts through the same door seconds later, and notices her wife having a hushed conversation with who looks like Serena Southerlyn. "Casey! What the hell are you doing?"

"My job." Casey retorts flatly, as she glances around her surroundings. "Where's Rollins?"

"Lost her…" Alex mutters with a shake of her head just as Olivia runs up to join the trio. She opens her mouth to continue her questioning, when there is an earth shattering bang that shakes the ground beneath them. The force of the explosion sends the four women flying in different directions as everything is engulfed in a fiery soot filled blaze.

There is a large blast that shakes the ground, and Kim actually has to hold on to something to keep from losing her balance completely. Frowning, she narrows her eyes as she can just barely make anything due to the sudden onslaught of smoke and dirt. However, even through the clouded dust, she can just barely make out the shape of a vehicle speeding past them, disappearing down the road with screeching tires.

"What the hell was that…" Abbie coughs as the unpleasant particles in the air begin to invade her lungs. Her eyes widen when she barely makes out the sight of the building collapsing, but seconds later, there is another forceful gust blowing debris, smoke, dirt, and everything else every which way.

Even seconds after that, there is another explosion, roughly in the same area that the first one was, and a wall of fire can be seen rising into the clouds above them. Moments later, the wall of fire deteriorates, leaving behind the flaming remnants of what used to be a building.

Alex groans as she comes to from feeling a slight pounding in her head. She cracks her eyes open and gazes around her as she lie in the middle of piles of debris. Propping her self up on her hands, she coughs at the sudden onslaught of smoke in her airways, and it takes her a minute to recall what actually happened.

Standing up on wobbly legs, she coughs some more as she follows the light out into the open once again, where she smells nothing but smoke mixing with the feint smell of burning wood and melting metal.

"Liv? Casey?" Alex calls out squinting against the sunlight. She hears nothing but the sound of crackling flames, and the feint hiss of a broken pipeline. She doesn't see anyone at all, but she truly halfway blames that on the amount of smoke lingering heavily in the air. Great, she's lost Liv, she's lost Abbie, her earpiece has been more than destroyed, and on top of all that, Amanda escaped. That most definitely has to be the worst thing in the situation.

Growling in frustration, Alex makes an attempt to call out once again, but immediately goes into a small coughing fit when she inhales more of the smoke. She mentally checks her self for injuries, but goes completely stiff when she feels the familiar coolness of a gun pressed into the back of her head.

"Where do you think you're going."

**Ah yes, our lovely Amanda Rollins is the type of villain that blows up shit. Because that's the best kind right? And shoot…there I go with those cliffies again…I just can't help my self sometimes! Hehehe, leave your feedback!**


	6. Denial

**A/N: Sadly, no, there is no sex scene in this chapter. Later though. I promise later. Anyway, happy readings!**

"Where do you think you're going."

The coldness of the words cause Alex's heart to skip a beat, and she tries and fails miserably to continuously swallow the thick lump that has made housing dead in the middle of her throat. The feeling of cold metal at the back of her head succeeds in causing her heart rate to jump to an amazing speed. She's been held at gunpoint numerous upon numerous times, but this time, it's most definitely different.

"Y-you know that this is most definitely one of the last things that you want to do." She stutters out, trying to keep her cool calm and collected composure. "Put the gun down, so maybe we can discuss this like mature adults?"

"Why, so you can kill me when I let my guard down? Now of course you of all people should know that that hardly seems fair. Seems to be 'unfairness' is a pretty good tendency of yours huh?"

"C'mon, now that is hardly even a fair statement. We're technically in the same boat right? Like is said before, put down the gun, and we can talk about this."

"And give me ten good reasons on why I should trust you, because right now, I'm seeing more than enough reason not to."

Alex swallows again, and chuckles nervously as a very shaky smile flits across her face. "I can see how you would think that given the circumstances. But honestly, don't you think it's a little…much, to be holding a gun to my head? Especially right now?"

"Have to make sure you don't run right?"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Casey snorts humorlessly and tightens her grip around the gun in her hand. "You tell me, although, there seems to be a lot that you haven't told me."

"Now once again, that hardly seems fair. I would like to think that I have every right to know what exactly it is that you've been keeping from me." Alex responds with a bit of dry humor of her own. "Something tells me that you aren't exactly an accountant, unless this is your weekend job."

"And I could say the same about you. Had court today did you? Funny, this doesn't exactly look like a courthouse to me."

"Casey I realize that the both of you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, but holding your wife at gunpoint isn't going to solve anything right." Serena speaks up calmly, having dug her own way out of piles of debris.

"Stay out of this Serena." Casey hisses, feeling a little more than betrayed at the moment. Not only that, but she almost died, and in the process of almost dying, her target got away unscathed, and is soon going to become a vapor in the wind.

Alex closes her eyes and counts to ten before she makes an ever so risky decision. Trusting her gut instinct that her wife would never shoot her, she spins quickly, and grabs a hold of Casey wrist, succeeding in pointing the gun in another direction. "Drop the gun…so we can talk." She whispers lowly, her voice quivering from the slightly dangerous adrenaline rush.

Angry green eyes stare into pleading blue ones as Casey reluctantly releases her tight nit grip around the gun, dropping it to the ground in an audible clatter. As soon as she drops the gun, she snatches away from Alex, putting a respectable amount of distance between the two of them. "So who are you really? You're not at work, you're not even a lawyer, hell, is your name even Alexandra Cabot?!" she pauses as if to gather her irrational thoughts on what she wants to say next. "I married you! I have your last name, and then you go and accuse me of things I haven't even done, when you haven't been being completely honest yourself? Honestly Alex, please explain to me how all of this makes sense."

"You can't exactly stand there and accuse me of things right now. I couldn't tell anyone what it is that I do, but it seems to me that you know all about that don't you? Why don't you explain to me what you and Serena are doing here? Lemme guess, is Kim hiding out somewhere?"

Serena's eyes widen at the mention of Kim and she remembers exactly where she left her colleague. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but Alex, other than the woman that approached us before the explosion, did there happen to be anyone else with you? Tall, skinny, dark wavy hair, kept running her mouth?"

Alex narrows her eyes and slowly nods her head. "Yeah, that sounds like Abbie…" she pauses as her eyes narrow into even thinner slits. "…why?"

"…No reason." The other blonde shrugs before she breaks into a sprint in another direction. "Except Kim probably shot her by now…."

Casey rolls her eyes and folds her arms tightly across her chest. "It's your fault that Rollins got away. I had her, and if you hadn't shown up everyone would be on their way home and happy."

Alex's mouth falls open and her face with anger. "MY FAULT?! It is no way 'my fault' as you put it. And NO, not everyone would be on their way home and happy, because I wouldn't be getting paid. If anything it's your fault forgetting in the way."

"Yeah, because it's totally my fault for doing my job; yes Alex, that makes a hell of a lot of a sense. It doesn't matter now because of you she's gone to god knows where and now no one will ever get a chance like that again. Not to mention she tried to KILL US."

"I can't believe you're standing there and blaming this all on me." Alex whispers as she shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm staying with Abbie tonight. Don't even bother trying to call me." she mumbles as she spins on her heel."

Casey feels her anger flare once again, and she's sure that if there were a stable wall around, she'd probably punch it. "So that's it? You're just gonna run away?" she calls out angrily. "You know, you sure do spend a lot of time with Abbie. How do I know that you aren't sleeping with her?!"

Alex pauses in her tracks and turns around slowly. "I cannot believe that you would think that I would do something like that."

"Well if the shoe fits." Casey responds with a nonchalant shrug before crossing her arms once again.

"She is my best friend, and I spend so much time with her because I trust her. Something that you obviously don't know anything about." Alex murmurs before she treks her way through the rubble to try and meet up with the rest of her clan.

**Two Days Later **

"This is so stupid; and to think that the person that you were in love with was lying to you about their entire identity." Alex groans out irritably as she sinks further down into the couch she's currently occupying. "No wonder our marriage was falling apart."

"So…what're you gonna do?" Abbie asks nonchalantly as she eyes her friend with curiosity.

"What do you mean? And why did you have to say it like that?"

"I mean, are you just gonna let it fall apart, or are you gonna do something about it?"

Alex sighs and wraps her arms tightly around her knees. "Frankly, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go back home, Abbs, the woman put a gun to my head! And like I said before, our trust level is running on E. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do even if I COULD do something. Right now, I'm still very pissed off that Rollins got away. That was gonna be a big pay check. Guess more people wanted her dead than we thought."

"Then she tried to blow us up." Abbie adds in with a murmur. "Well, blow you guys up. I was too busy being handcuffed to a pipe and having a gun pointed to my face by a woman who was just dying to shoot me, but this isn't about me right now. This is about what you're gonna do to save your marriage."

"What marriage…" Alex sighs as she absentmindedly fingers her wedding ring. "It's just…we're both at fault here, but it's just so hard for either of us to accept and admit o that. You know she indirectly accused me of sleeping with you."

Abbie's nose wrinkles at the thought and she briskly shakes her head. "Ewwww…" she says making a face before she catches sight of the look Alex is giving here. "Not that you aren't attractive or anything, I mean, god, look at you! You're smoking hot! It's just…you're my best friend, and it'd be like hooking up with my sister or something. But, of course she'd think that, we spend a lot of time together and the both of you are just really mad at each other right now. Do you think she went back to the house?"

"I don't know…frankly, I don't care. I just want to be away from her right now." Alex mumbles before she sighs heavily. "How is it we were so in love when we first got married and now everything just fizzled out to a dull boring hum? I just don't understand how this would happen! I don't even know what went wrong! God Abbie, I don't even remember the last time that we had sex! Not even a quickie! Do you know how long ago that has to be?! When we first got married, we had sex almost every day!"

Abbie makes a face before she shakes her head in disgust once again. "Some things you don't need to tell me…" she mumbles before sticking her tongue out. "Maybe the two of you should have seen a sex counselor."

Alex rolls her eyes and picks up her cell phone as it begins to vibrate. "Is there even such a thing?" she asks, frowning when she sees that it's a restricted unknown caller. She glances up at Abbie who shrugs before she reluctantly puts the phone to her ear. "Hello…?"

"Long time no see. Or should I say, long time no speak?"

A small smile spreads across Alex's face upon hearing the voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. Thought you forgot about me."

"You have my number somewhere I'm sure. You could've called." The voice chuckles lightly. "You alone?"

Alex's eyes shoot up towards Abbie before she involuntarily shakes her head. "No, actually. I'm over at a friend's place."

"It's not Carmichael is it? You still hang with that perv? If it is, tell her that I'm still pissed at her for touching my ass."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." Alex responds with a snort to keep in her laughter. "Why did you need to know if I was alone?"

"Because, I have something for you. Can you get alone?"

Alex looks up and removes the phone from her ear. "Hey, I need to take this elsewhere, can you give me a sec?" she asks standing up and heading outside onto the penthouse balcony when the brunette gives her a nod. "Okay, I'm alone. I'm a little afraid to ask what you have for me. Your presents always scare me."

"C'mon Lexie, it was that one time. But trust me, I wouldn't think of this as a present. In fact, I'm a little positive that you aren't gonna like it."

"I knew there was a reason I stopped working with you…lay it on me."

"You stopped working with me because I've moved on up to bigger and better things, but you know you miss me. When's the last time I saw you, your wedding?"

"Somewhere around in there. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me why you called. You hardly ever make social appearances anymore, and if _you're _calling me I know whatever it is means business."

The woman on the other line sighs before she chuckles lightly once again. "You know me too well. Before I send you the info, just know that I'm just the messenger. I'm not the one calling the shots here."

Alex rolls her eyes and grips the railing as a cool breeze blows through her hair. "Stop fucking around Jayje. Tell me what it is."

"You've got a job. And like I said before, you aren't gonna like it."

**Meanwhile…**

_**"In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories…" **_

"Why are you forcing me to watch this…" Casey grumbles indignantly. "This is a terrible show."

Serena gasps loudly and places her hand over her heart before falling across the couch in an exaggerated manner. "What you speak, is BLASPHEMY! This is obviously the BEST show on television!"

"It's redundant, boring, pointless, derogatory, and there are no hot chicks. Anywhere…" Casey lists off as she rolls her eyes as the opening scene of the show begins to play.

"It'll make you feel better." Kim adds in with a small shrug. "It always makes me feel better whenever I watch it. Serena once tried to get me to scope out where they shoot this on location so she can meet the chick who plays the ADA. I told her I wouldn't do it basically because I was in no mood to possibly get arrested by fake cops. Basically, she talks me into it anyway, and we get there where Little Miss Muffet here starts following her TV crush around like a lost puppy. I think the woman filed a restraining order…"

"It was NOT that bad! I was simply trying to get an autograph that's all." Serena states as she raises her head from the couch trying to defend her self. "It's not like I was being creepy."

"Serena you _sniffed _her _hair_…"

"It smelled like citrus…"

Casey bursts into hysterical laughter and she actually has to hold her sides as they start to hurt from the hysterics. "Oh my god, that is priceless. I'm a little sad that the two of you left me out of that." she says as she calms down. "Which ADA was it anyway? You know I heard with this show the ADA position is like a game of musical chairs."

"THAT ONE!" Serena says excitedly as she points to the television as the show rolls through its opening credits. She opens her mouth to begin her gushing before scowls when the television goes blank. "HEY!" She squeals in anger as she glances over at Casey who has the remote still aimed at the television.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, you've ripped her away from her TV wife…" Kim states sarcastically as she shakes her head.

Casey's shaky hand puts the remote back onto the sofa before she draws her knees up to her chest. "That woman reminded me of Alex…" she says quietly, yet sadly.

The silence that follows the statement in the room is rather awkward even as Serena tries to crawl across the couch to discretely steal back the remote.

"Speaking of Alex, is she still staying with her friend?" Kim asks, bringing the elephant even further into the room instead of shooing it away.

"Yeah…she hasn't called or anything, not that I'd expect her to. I know I overstepped my boundaries a little bu-"

"Case, you put a gun to her head…something tells me that's overstepping your boundaries A LOT."

"Okay, maybe a lot, but that's beside the point. The point is, I feel like we both messed up so bad this time that we can't fix it. Frankly, I'm at the point where I'm wondering if it's even worth it. Words can't even begin to describe how betrayed I feel right now. I married this woman, and she lied to me, I just…I don't know guys."

Serena opens her mouth to add in further when a pinging noise interrupts her. She looks to the coffee table and sees that a tablet is let up with an email. "Hey Case, I think you got a message."

Casey sighs as she grabs her iPad off the table and proceeds to open her email. It kind of startles her a little to see that the subject box says for her to open it alone. "I'll be back you guys." She murmurs as she steps into the kitchen to open the email and begin reading it.

_"Your next assignment is…" _

**I had to add a little bit of ironic comic relief in there somewhere right? Just didn't know how until that popped up. And lord knows how much I LOVE sneaking in random characters from other shows into my stories for a little bit. It's happened before trust me, you just might not have caught it *wink wink* anyway, leave your feedback!**


	7. The Assignment

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload this a lot sooner, but because I'm sure that the length AND content of this chapter will make up for it ;) Happy Readings!**

Alex tightens her coat around her self as she glances at her watch once again. Its dark, it's cold, and she wouldn't bet on it, but she swears that it smells like its going to rain. Tapping her foot irritably, she sighs as she continuously glares at her watch as if it's at fault for her nearly freezing to death.

"Why did you drag me out here…" Abbie mutters indignantly through chattering teeth.

"You begged me to let you come." Alex responds with an eye roll as she checks her watch again. "The only reason that I let you come is because I knew that you would follow me anyway even if I forbade you to do so. So, you can't complain about the cold because it's your own fault that you're here…"

Abbie huffs and shivers again against the sudden harsh wind. "I get that but still. I just wanna make sure you're safe with whatever you're doing. You worry me when you go off by yourself in the middle of the night like this."

"Abbie, I'm a big girl. I'm pretty sure that I can protect myself against the Boogeyman and all of the other creatures of the night…"

"I know you're a big girl, and I know you can 'take care of your self' but just humor me okay? I just want to make sure you're safe."

Alex is silent for a moment before a smile graces her lips. "Thanks…" she murmurs as she yet again looks at the time. "Christ, we're going to get hypothermia out here. Why can't some people be on time like they say they will…"

"Because they just love to make you wait for them."

A voice behind her causing Alex to spin around quickly, and a large smile breaks across her face as she recognizes that voice anywhere. "JJ!" she squeals happily, rushing the shorter blonde and enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too," JJ chuckles as she pulls back from the hug and her gaze lands on Abbie. "Could've sworn that I told you to come alone Cabot."

Alex smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "You know how she is; nosy as hell. She would've followed me here anyway so it was simpler just to let her come."

"Nice to know that you're glad to see me Jay," Abbie states as she opens her arms. "Do I get a hug too?"

"Depends; you gonna try to feel me up just like old times?" JJ jokes as she walks into the brunette's waiting arms. She rolls her eyes and playfully smacks Abbie when she feels a hand slowly beginning to travel southwards towards her backside. "Anyhow, is it just you two? You didn't bring the newbie with you? Was really looking forward to formally meeting my replacement. How is she?"

"Nah, Olivia had a prior engagement." Alex responds with a shrug, shoving her hands in her coat pockets from the cold. "And I'm sure that she'd love to meet you. And she's good at what she does; amazing even. But she knows that she has to be; she had pretty big shoes to fill."

"Damn straight." JJ responds with a nod before she turns serious and pulls out a file folder from inside her coat. "I'm really sorry that you have to do this," she says solemnly as she hands over the file to Alex. "I'm really sorry about this, but as I stated before, I don't call the shots."

Alex quickly glances at a confused Abbie out of the corner of her eye before she accepts the file. "Don't worry about. Duty calls right?"

JJ raises her eyebrows briefly and nods her head. "I would suppose so yes, but I'm sure that your boss will understand if you-"

"Thank you for transferring the message Jennifer, but I know what I'm doing." Alex responds in a clipped manner.

"Right, of course you do." JJ murmurs suppressing an eye roll. "I really have to go. As you said, duty calls right? But honestly Al, we shouldn't wait this long to see each other, especially given the circumstances. Promise you'll call?"

"Only if you'll answer."

"I'll hold you to that then." The shorter blonde chuckles before turning to Abbie. "And you, you take care of yourself."

Abbie smirks and shoves her hands in her pockets. "And you take care of that pretty little ass of yours." She replies smugly knowing just how to get under JJ's skin. She waits patiently as the other two women share their goodbyes before she turns to Alex in confusion. "What's that file?"

"Don't worry about it." Alex replies flatly as she digs her car keys out of her pocket. "It's just another assignment, that's all."

"And you're getting it from JJ? That's pretty hardcore if they sent her to give you the message…what is it?"

"Ah, some large mogul that's worth a hell of a lot of money. It's really not that big of a deal." Alex states as the make their way towards her car. She pulls her keys out from her pocket and points it at the car as she hits the 'unlock' button on the keychain.

Before either of them could take another step towards the car, there is an earth shattering bang that knocks both women backwards on to the ground. Alex lands on top Abbie, and she shields her self from any potential fiery debris of what _used _to be her car.

"Holy shit…" Abbie swears as the two of them get to there feet and stare at the remnants of Alex's flaming car in shock.

"Are you two alright?" JJ asks out of breath from where she had sprinted across the parking lot upon hearing the explosion. "Damn…"

Alex shakily nods her head as she tries to calm her nerves. "Yeah, yeah, we're fine." She responds nervously, swallowing the thick lump in her throat. "What the hell was that?"

Before anyone can respond to the question, there is a loud screeching of tires and the silhouette of a black SUV can be seen speeding out of the parking lot. None of them no why, but they all have the strangest feeling that who ever was in the SUV has to do with the recent explosion.

**Days Later **

Alex quietly creeps back in to her home, determined not to make the slightest bit of noise just in case anyone is around. After her car exploded, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't just a little bit paranoid about it.

Keeping her hand on her gun, she creeps into the kitchen poking her head around several corners wondering if Casey is anywhere to be found. Her questions are answered however, when she hears a voice behind her that nearly scares her out of her skin.

"You shouldn't be here." Casey states flatly, keeping her own firearm concealed and out of sight.

Alex spins around and narrows her eyes into thin, dangerous looking slits. "I think the pot is calling the kettle black."

"I would say that I'm surprised to see you here, but then again, I'm not. Why'd you come back?"

"What's that saying? 'Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned'? Or something along those lines. Tell me something, you the one that blew up my car?"

Casey raises her eyebrows, a little bit caught off guard by the question. "No," she replies honestly before her voice goes cold again. "But I wish that I had. I would have waited for you to be in it so I would have gotten paid a lot sooner than having to wait for you to show up somewhere."

Alex scowls and casts her eyes down briefly, mentally taking note of the redhead's hand position. She's not an idiot, and judging by Casey's words, she is able to figure out both of their reasons for being there at the exact same time; they were sent to kill each other.

There is complete silence for a moment before Alex bolts out of the kitchen towards one of the stairwells before Casey even had a chance to think about drawing her gun. She takes the stairs two at a time, and ducks around a corner, holding her breath to keep quiet.

She hears footsteps approaching and as soon as she sees Casey about to step around the corner, she sticks her foot out in a harsh kick that catches the redhead off guard, causing her to drop her weapon.

Recovering quickly from the minor mishap, Casey retrieves her gun, and follows Alex back down the stairs towards one of their living rooms where the two of them engage in a heated battle.

Several shots are fired, and because of the quickness and elite training of the two master assassins, all of the shots are easily avoided. Furniture is destroyed, and several rooms are shot to shambles as they fun out of ammunition from their earlier weapons, and begin to engage in hand to hand combat.

Remembering a move that Alex loves to use on Abbie when ever they're training, she drops towards a squatted position and does a drop spin kick that sweeps Casey's feet out from under her and causes her to land hard on her back.

Casey growls in anger before she gets to her feet and races into the kitchen, where she is immediately met by a butcher knife being thrown at her head. She quickly dodges the knife which is quickly followed my several others that impale themselves into the wall behind her when she ducks out of the way. She soon catches one of the knives by it's handle as if sails through the air, and she throws it back to where it came from.

Alex ducks down behind the island counter and opens one of the cabinets where she unclips a gun from the top of the inside. Upon hearing silence, she quietly peers over the top of the island and frowns when she sees nothing but emptiness. She stands up straighter, prepared to hunt down her wife, when she hears a gun click next to her head. She spins around quickly, and soon she and Casey are pointing guns straight into each other's faces.

Angry eyes stare harshly into each other portraying the anger, hurt, destruction, and betrayal that each woman is feeling at the moment. The tension in the room is heavy, and fingers tighten around triggers, but they still remain stationary as they both glare hard into each other's souls.

After a long and heavy intense moment, Casey sighs and places her gun on the counter. Despite feeling extremely betrayed, she knows for a fact that in her heart, she can't bring her self to shoot the woman that she's devoted to.

Alex's gaze softens after a moment and she soon also places her gun on the counter. Her thoughts are very much similar to Casey's, and she knows that even for money, and her job, that she just couldn't kill her own wife; the woman who captured her heart and has kept it ever since. That is why, not long after, she quickly moves forward and crushes Casey's lips with a hard, bruising kiss.

The kiss sort of takes Casey by surprise, but she quickly retaliates as she tightly grips her wife's waist with her hands before bringing their bodies flush together. So much tension and sexual frustration is relayed into the kiss as she forces her tongue into Alex's mouth determined to immediately snatch the control for dominance.

Alex moans pleasurably when she feels a tongue intruding into her mouth. She actually feels her self go week in the knees when that very dominating tongue begins to trace every single crevice of her mouth; her teeth, the roof of her mouth, her own tongue, even the insides of her cheeks; it's just everywhere.

Casey growls as she pulls away from the kiss and pushes her wife against the edge of the counter. She moves her mouth to Alex's neck where she licks a trail of hot desire from the base of her throat all the way up to her ear where she bites down sharply before whispering dirty pleasantries that make the other woman shudder with need.

"Oh my god," Alex groans when she feels Casey's thigh slip between her legs and presses firmly into the spot that she needs to be touched the most. Determined not to be completely out done, she begins to quickly unbutton the redhead's shirt. She soon becomes frustrated with her lack of coordination, and she simply settles on ripping the shirt open, sending the buttons flying with a clatter in several different directions before she throws it to some random place in the kitchen.

"I liked that shirt," Casey purrs as she slides Alex's shirt over her head and allows it to haphazardly fall to the floor. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Punish me."

"I plan to."

Alex feels a heat wave an anticipation surge through her body when skilled hands begin quickly working on the button of her jeans. She opens her mouth to speak, but the words die on her lips when she feels two fingers quickly plunge into her. She has to grip the counter for support as said fingers begin to find a teasingly slow rhythm.

Casey smirks when she hears the sounds that are coming from her wife's lips, and she takes this as a moment to reach behind the blonde to unclasp her bra. She licks her lips hungrily when she sets free the ample breasts that she's missed so much. "God, I think besides your eyes, this is my favorite physical trait of yours." She husks before latching on to a hardened nipple like a small newborn infant would its mother.

Alex swears that she's going to explode when she those fingers begin to pick up their pace, and Casey begins to alternate attention between her breasts. Right when she feels a thumb begin to vibrantly circle her clit, Casey bites down sharply on one of her breasts and the combination sends her spiraling over the cliff.

"Uh, AH, OH Case! Yes!" she all but screams as she hits the top of the mountain and begins to ride out her release.

Casey smiles proudly as she moves up o capture Alex's lips in her own but what she doesn't expect is to suddenly be forcefully shoved against the refrigerator. She moves to wrap her hands around Alex's waist, but is cut short when both of her wrists are pinned firmly above her head.

"I know that you _honestly_ didn't think that you were the top in this relationship." Alex growls lowly, firmly shoving her thigh up between her wife's legs applying just the right amount of pressure. She tilts her head when Casey begins to struggle against her hold, and she quickly removes her thigh, smirking when the redhead emits a slightly shameful whimper at the loss of contact. "Something wrong? Do you want something?"

Casey can't hide the shameful whine that escapes her lips when Alex begins to teasingly unzip her pants with painfully slow intentions. She nods her head and opens her mouth to respond, but the only thing that comes from her mouth is another desperate whimper when fingers teasingly brush through her folds. "A-Al, please…"

"Please what?" Alex responds innocently as if the answer is the most oblivious thing in the world to her.

"Please, I-I need…touch me, oh god…" the words soon dissolve into yet another desperate groan.

Alex tilts her head again but also once again runs her fingers teasingly through her wife's soaked folds. "Touch you here?" she questions before bringing the fingers up to her mouth and licking them clean. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, god yes, touch me there, please…!"

"Do you want my mouth on you? Do you want me to lick you clean, and lick you so hard that you'll come in my mouth? Do you want my tongue inside you; tasting you, plunging deep inside you until you come so hard that you can't do anything but scream my name?"

Casey feels even more turned on with the words that come from the blonde's lips. It's almost as if her words have stopped working completely and all she can do is nod helplessly in response. She knows that Alex is getting the utmost satisfaction from making her this submissive but damnit, she doesn't care especially not right now.

Alex smirks and sinks to her knees as she slowly drags her wife's pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. She inhales the perfect scent of arousal before she moves in and begins placing teasingly soft kisses up the inside of Casey's thigh. "You want me here?" she asks huskily, her breath hitting against the ever present swollen bundle of nerves.

"Yes, there! Eat me!" is the hasted and needy respond.

"I plan to." Alex responds smugly throwing Casey words from earlier back at her. She waits for a moment before she plunges deep into wet dripping heat. Her tongue begins to skillfully work its magic as it twists and darts into all the right places. A moment after the ecstasy begins she lifts one of Casey's legs over her shoulder and replaces her tongue with two of her fingers. She then wraps her lips around her slit and begins flicking it rapidly with her tongue.

"Alex! Please!' Casey shouts, her voice reaching a whole new octave as she tangles her fingers into blonde hair. Several streams of profanities escape her lips when she hits that much long awaited feeling of release. Even as she begins to come down from her high, Alex's motions don't stop and she soon finds her self releasing for a second time. "Oh god Baby…"

Alex sands to her feet looking overly pleased with her performance and allows her self to be pulled into a kiss. The kiss escalates rather quickly and she soon finds her self with her legs wrapped tightly around Casey's waist as they make the trek up the stairs towards their bedroom, losing the rest of their clothing along the way.

Casey steps into their bedroom and closes the door behind her before she makes her way over to the bed where she gently lies her wife down on the mattress. She follows Alex up towards the headboard and settles on top of her before initiating another kiss. This kiss is different from the earlier lust filled ones. It's full of passion and pent up love that hasn't been shown between the couple in a long time.

"I love you so much." Casey whispers sincerely as she rests her forehead against Alex's and throws the sheet over the both of them.

"I love you too." Alex responds feeling tears of love spring to her eyes. She reaches up and curls her fingers around Casey's neck before pulling her down for a warm chaste kiss. "I love you so much more than I can even put into words."

The words warm Casey's heart and she rolls over to where she is spooning her lover from behind. She places a soft kiss to Alex's shoulder and pulls her closer before the two of them fall into a peaceful, much needed sleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex is startled from her sleep by an unknown noise and an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sits up in bed, and notices her sleeping lover beside her hasn't even stirred an inch from her movements. "Casey, wake up." she whispers quietly as she gently shakes the redhead from her slumber.

Casey groans and pulls the sheet up over her head, mumbling something incoherent but along the lines of 'no, go away, five more minutes'.

Alex rolls her eyes and rips the sheet from her wife's grasp. "Casey I'm serious, get up and get dressed, I have a bad feeling about something." She states as she climbs out of bed and heads into the closet to put clothes on.

Casey groans once again as she forces her self out of the comfortable bed to put get dressed. Just as she finishes putting on her clothes, she runs her fingers through her hair and gives Alex a look of confusion. "What's this 'bad feeling' that you have?" she questions curiously.

As Alex opens her mouth to respond, she is cut off by the sound of a helicopter flying over head, only it sounds much closer than it needs to be. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, and Alex quickly dives on top of Casey as the windows of their bedroom are riddled with bullets from a high powered machine gun outside. The glass shatters as the bullets fly over their heads and into the walls of their bedroom.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here," Casey states as she carefully crawls across the floor towards the door. She glances behind her to make sure that Alex is following, and she just barely catches a glimpse of a tactical chopper hovering outside.

Once it's safe to stand again, the two quickly race down the stairs and into the room that they reserved for their emergency items. They quickly gather at least six suitcases between the two of them, and then quickly make their way down towards the garage where they shove all of their belongings into Casey's car.

"Can't we just ever get a day to ourselves to relax?" Alex mutters as she straps her self in to the front passenger seat.

"Now Babe, c'mon, what fun would life be if we ever got to relax?" Casey replies sarcastically as she starts the car and speeds down the tunnel and out onto the street. She hits a hard right turn, and it seems just as they are about fifty yards down the road, the chopper begins fire a series of missiles, and seconds later their house explodes in a large fiery bang.

"Oh come on!" Alex screeches as she hits door out of frustration. "I loved that house!"

Casey chuckles as she glances at the fiery blaze that was their house in her rearview mirror. "Well, you always did joke about building a new house. Guess this is your chance." she states, earning an eye roll of annoyance. She glances in her rearview mirror once again and frowns when she sees that they are being followed by several black SUVs. "Uh, honey…it looks like we've got company."

Alex glances in the mirror on her side of the car, and spins in her seat frowning when she sees the vehicles quickly catching up with them. "Baby, please tell me that you're far more prepared than you make yourself out to be at home…" she warns as she reluctantly turns back around.

With a very annoyed eye roll, Casey presses one of the buttons on her steering wheel which opens up the center console between the two of them. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she reaches down and pulls out a high powered shotgun before handing it over to her wife.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Alex says smugly as she takes the gun and rolls down her window. She switches the safety off the gun and closes one eye as she prepares to take her first accurate shot.

While Alex is busying her self with doing what she can to fend off the SUVs, Casey presses another button on her steering wheel and immediately the speakers of her car are filled with the noise of a telephone ringing. It seems like after the fifth ring, the phone finally picks up.

"You have reached the very unhappy phone of Kim Greyleck. She is not in at the moment because she hates it when people interrupt her evening power naps. Please leave your ungrateful message after the beep. Beeeep."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Casey deadpans rolling her eyes.

"Hey, a girl can try can't she?" Kim responds with a very audible yawn. "What do you want?"

"Find Serena, and meet me up at the intersection of Marcus and Townsend in ten minutes." Casey says quickly as she swerves to avoid getting hit.

"We're heading out the door now. Fairy princess here fell asleep on my couch." Kim replies before she continues with concern laced in her voice. "Is that gunfire?"

"Yeah, it is. I'll explain later, just get to where I told you to and fast. And I WON'T be stopping." Casey says sternly before ending the phone call. "How you holding up Babe?"

"Great!" Alex responds sarcastically as she pumps the shotgun and re-aims it once again. "I'm just dandy, now who are these bastards that thought it was okay to blow up my house?!"

"I think you and I both know fairly well of what person would do such a thing."

**Hehehehe a nice guest appearance from the lovely Miss Jareau up there, hehehehe. **

**Anyway, I must apologize, sex scenes aren't necessarily one of my strong suits. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. This chapter was full of excitement and in more ways than one apparently so I hope all of you enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait once again! Thank you guys for reading this story to, I actually wasn't sure if anyone would enjoy it or not because it's so AU and off center, but I'm glad a lot of people like it and are demanding for more. **

**Important!:**** So I am so thankful that all of you guys really, really like my stories, and continue to read through them even if there are some rough patches at points. So because of that, I'm going to give back to you guys, if you will. So with the help of an idea from my beloved sister, I'm going to start this thing called a Prompt Challenge. I shall ask you guys a question, some difficult, some easy, and who ever shall answer the question, CORRECTLY and FIRST, will give me the prompt for a future story of mine, completely dedicated to them. You guys are pretty good at giving me feedback, so I'm sure that you all will have no problems doing this. Now, like I said, this is a first time idea, so I'm testing the waters here to see if it'll work out. Kinda like riding a bike so we shall see. **

**Okay guys, this question, may require a little bit of research via the internet, so it may be seen as a little difficult, but I'll give hints! **

**Challenge Question: Guess The Actress. This actress was born on May 17****th**** in the year of 1973 in Los Angeles, California. She has starred in several well known media outlets but is MOSTLY known for her roles in two major, major television shows that still currently air. If analyzed closely, the two characters she is mostly known for are literally and completely polar opposites of each other. I MAY or MAY NOT have mentioned one of her characters in my previous stories but it's up to you to figure it out. Anyone know who this lovely lady is? ;) **

**Leave your review, as well as your possible answer to my challenge. **


	8. It Was Who!

**A/N: Not particularly proud of this chapter, but hope you guys enjoy! **

"Baby, I think I'm out of ammo," Alex states exasperatedly as she climbs back into her seat. She opens the gun hums as she nods her confirmation. "Nope, now I'm positive that I'm out of bullets."

"Did you get any of em?" Casey asks, not wanting to risk the glance in her mirror to see how many of the unidentified SUVs are still tailing them.

"I managed to take out three of them, and they wrecked, but it still seems like there's more and more of them showing up spontaneously. I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Wait for the reinforcements."

"And what might that be?" Alex asks curiously with a raise of her eyebrow.

A smile spreads across face when she glances to her right. "That," she says smugly as she nods her head out the window.

Alex frowns a little and peers over out of Casey's window a small smile forming on her face when she sees Serena riddling the SUVs with bullets from a machine gun that she has perched on the roof from where she is standing up out of the sunroof of the car Kim is driving. "Oh, those reinforcements." She chuckles nodding her head, "Maybe I should call-"

"No need," Casey says shaking her head as she points out Alex's window towards Abbie who is hanging out the back seat of Olivia's car, shooting at their attackers and shouting 'Die you bastards!' repeatedly.

"I see you're a lot more prepared than I thought." Alex responds before turning serious. "God Case, what are we gonna do? They blew up our house, now we're being followed by unknown strangers, which technically aren't THAT unknown, because I'm pretty sure that Rollins has a lot to do with this."

Casey bites her lip and turns to Alex with an apologetic look. "Honey, I'm sorry for this," she apologizes earning a confused look from the woman beside her. She grips the steering wheel tightly and makes a sharp sudden turn that plasters Alex against the passenger door and causes Kim to slam her fist her horn in annoyance.

They turn down a wide open dusty road with numerous SUVs still tailing close behind them. Casey taps her fingers irritably on the steering wheel and swears when she sees even more of the black SUVs coming from the opposite direction. She swerves over to the side of the road and pulls over along with the other two cars, as the armada of SUVs makes a large, impenetrable circle around them.

"This is not good…" Alex mumbles as she glances around for a way out but deflates when she doesn't see one. She sinks in her seat a little when she sees several, and she means SEVERAL, large muscular men exit the vehicles, all of them clutching what looks to be a very lethal semiautomatic rifle.

"I suggest we don't go out guns a' blazing, hm?" Casey suggests as she reluctantly opens her door. She cautiously steps out of the car and holds her hands up to show the men that she isn't armed. Alex sighs moments later and does the same with just as much reluctance as what her wife showed.

"Fancy meeting you here," Abbie mutters as the six of them form into there only little huddle, making sure they all have eye son the men with the guns at all times.

Amanda steps through the circle of men with her gun already pointed at the group huddled at the center. Her scowl deepens and she points her gun at Casey, making sure to keep the safety switched off. "Not so fun having a gun pointed to your head is it?" she chuckles darkly before briefly glancing at Alex and Abbie. "Surprised you two survived my little gift I left for you a few days ago. You would've been dead had you been a few feet closer to your car. Who was that blonde you were meeting that night?"

Alex narrows her eyes in determination not to let the other woman intimidate her. "That isn't your business." She responds flatly, making sure to keep her cool, collected demeanor.

Amanda shrugs nonchalantly at the statement. She knows that Alex is trying to keep her composure, but it's basically futile seeing as she is the one with the upper hand in this situation. "Eh, whatever, I don't care really, I was just wonderin'." she states with another shrug before turning her attention back to Casey. "You. Come here." she demands flatly, frowning when no one moves. "Maybe you didn't understand me. COME HERE!"

Casey reluctantly lets go of Alex's hand and walks across the dusty ground over to where Amanda still has a gun trained on her. She has no idea what the blonde wants with her, but something tells her that whatever it is, is not good.

"You armed?" Amanda asks flatly, still keeping the gun pointed at the redhead.

"No," Casey replies as calmly as she possibly can in the situation.

"I don't believe you. Hands on the car." Amanda demands as she forces Casey to put her hands on the hood of one of the SUVs. "Spread em."

Casey rolls her eyes but does as she's told for fear of the outcome consequences if she doesn't. She feels Amanda begin to frisk her for weapons as she fights the urge to lash out and kick the woman for being so violating. '_Guess this is what other people felt like when I had to frisk them'_ she thinks to her self.

"She's good," Amanda says to one of the men who nods and mutters something into his earpiece. She points the gun at Casey's head and moves around to make eye contact with the other women. "She's coming with me."

"Oh my god we have to do something." Alex says quietly as her eyes widen in fear. She and her wife had literally just made up after all there problems, and now she's being taken hostage? Could Murphy's Law apply in an even better situation?!

"But what can we do with out being shot up like paper targets..." Olivia responds as she glances at the men who keep their guns at the ready for a 'just incase of surprise' moment.

Serena bites her lip and swears under her breath before she shakes her head in slight disgust with her selfless tendencies. "Wait!" she calls out to Amanda who was briefly exchanging information with another one of the guys. She swallows the lump in her throat as she sees she's gained the woman's attention. "I can't let you take her. Take me."

Amanda narrows her eyes as she mentally analyzes the situation. Seeing that she still has the upper hand, she gives Casey a shove towards the group and points her gun at Serena this time. "Come here." she demands, keeping her gun steady as the new woman now approaches her. "Hands on the car." She repeats just like she did with Casey only a few moments prior.

"Jesus…" Abbie mutters tilting her head to the side as she watches Amanda's hands carefully and accurately roam over Serena's body checking her for weapons. "Think she'll take me too?" she questions earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Alex. D

Amanda brings her hands up to Serena's breasts and frowns when she feels an unnecessary lump of steel there. "Take it out." she demands flatly, really not wanting to reach down the woman's shirt, but she will if she absolutely has to. She nods in satisfaction when Serena reaches into her shirt and pulls out a pistol before discarding it to the ground.

Having checked everywhere else, she places the gun against the other blonde's head and turns back to the group. "As I said before, she's coming with me." she states clearly making sure the other women understand her. "No one follow me, and if you do, she dies. I have absolutely no problem with that."

Everyone shields their eyes from the dust as a helicopter lands on the ground near them. Amanda places the gun flush against Serena's back and directs her over towards the chopper. A woman with brown hair that's pulled into a ponytail, dark reflective sunglasses, and a headset climbs out of the pilot side of the chopper. She makes her way over to Amanda where they exchange a few words before the woman nods her head and makes her way back behind the controls. Amanda briefly glances at the group one last time as she climbs into the chopper behind Serena and pulls the door closed behind her.

The remaining five women watch helplessly as the helicopter takes off again and ascends into the skies leaving a trail of unwanted dust behind it. Moments later, the men climb back into the black SUVs and all spiral out of the circle before disappearing down the road in an organized straight line.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do now?" Kim asks as she folds her arms, hating the fact that they were just out done.

Casey bites the inside of her cheek and shakes her head. "I really don't know." she murmurs, still too much in shock that Serena traded places with her.

"We have to give Rollins some space." Olivia speaks up rationally.

"That's right," Alex chimes in with a head nod. "You heard her; she said if we follow her, she'll kill Serena. And honestly I wouldn't put it past her. But we do need to give her some space. A little time to relax, maybe even get a little sloppy."

"And what if she kills Serena while we're sitting here 'waiting' for her to relax and 'get sloppy'?!" Kim demands with a tone that slightly startles the other women. "I'm sorry. It's just…she's my best friend, and I honestly don't know what I'd do with out her." she admits sadly yet slightly shamefully. She has never exactly been one that has been fully in touch with her emotions and so keen on broadcasting them to the rest of the world.

"We'll get her back." Casey states confidently, even though she is talking more to her self than she is the rest of the group. "We just need a game plan of HOW we're going to get her back."

Abbie clicks her tongue after a moment of thinking before she turns to Alex. "Can't you call in a favor?"

"From who?" Alex asks raising her eyebrows before it slowly dawns on her and she shakes her head. "Oh no, absolutely not. You know how it is when ever I call Jennifer for a favor. It's not happening."

"But Al, c'mon, we need help! I'm sure that she could help in some way, and there wouldn't be any problems."

"Is this just your excuse so you can stare at her ass for hours, or are you being serious? I'm sure that there is SOMETHING else that we can do. We just need to brainstorm….a lot."

**Later That Night **

Casey stares out into the darkness of the city from their hotel suit. She feels arms wrap around her waist from behind and a chin rest itself on her shoulder before a kiss is placed to the side of her neck.

"What're you thinking about?" Alex hums as she lets her chin rest on Casey's shoulder once again.

"Everything that happened. Like literally everything." Casey responds quietly. "How we just so happened to meet in that hotel bar in Costa Rica. How we just so happened to both be highly trained assassins that fell in love with each other. How we got married, fell out of love with each other, and then found out each other's secrets. How we were both assigned to kill each other and that's where we made up. And now, here we are in a hotel because a psychopathic pyrotechnic decided that were going to be the target instead of her, and she blew up our house as well as took my best friend hostage. Yeah, it's a lot to think about right now."

Alex hums again and moves around to where she is standing in front of her wife. "But now we have each other, and we're going to get through this. We're going to find Serena, and then everything will be back to normal. And not that horrible normal routine marriage we had. I'm talking about the way our marriage was when we first got married."

Casey smiles and wraps her arms around Alex's waist before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you, you know that?" she says sincerely.

"I love you too." Alex responds, a small smile at her lips as she reaches up and tangles her fingers into Casey's crimson hair. "So, I was thinking…after all of this…I think that we should renew our vows together. It would be nice for our marriage, and our relationship, you know? Maybe give us somewhat of a fresh start, or symbolize us starting over?"

"I love the idea. I think that would be perfect." Casey says quietly before pulling her wife in for another kiss. "Babe, can I ask you somethin?"

"Of course, anything?"

"Who is Jennifer, and why is she quote unquote the last person you want to call for a favor?"

Alex rolls her eyes and chuckles at the question. "The less that you know about her, is probably the better. Trust me."

**Ahhh yes, as many of you guessed correctly the answer to my question was in fact the lovely and talented Sasha Alexander. I think I made the question to easy. **

**Anyhow, quite a few of you have wondered what kinda bad girl Amanda would play out. And well…she's just getting started *wink wink* Leave your feedback!**


	9. Control

**A/N: As I said before, I thoroughly love sneaking in random characters from random places into my stories. I think it adds flavor to the soup, lol. Anyway, my sister and I put names into a hat and drew one out, thus explaining this spontaneous cameo appearance later on lol. Happy readings. **

"Rollins is like a vapor in the wind guys, there is literally no possible way we can find her." Casey says dismissively as she continues to vibrantly pace back and forth.

"Way to be optimistic." Kim murmurs with a disapproving shake of her head. "There has to be something we can do."

"Yeah, there has to." Abbie murmurs in Alex's ear, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs and a quiet 'shut up' from the blonde. "Ouch! I'm just saying! Jesus, you don't have to get all violent on me."

Alex rolls her eyes and crosses one leg over the other. "I already told you how I felt about the idea and how I feel like it'd be a bad one. You know how she is. She's sarcastic, and controlling, and particular and…"

"And hot, and sexy, and intelligent, and beautiful. And has an ass that is so firm that you could put your-"

"ABBIE!"

"What!? I'm just stating the facts!" Abbie defends, falling silent as she realizes that the others are looking upon her and Alex with caution.

Olivia clears her throat awkwardly and turns away from her two best friends. "There has to be something that we can find that we could be able to tie to Rollins' whereabouts."

"She had a helicopter, she could be anywhere by now." Casey groans as she rakes her fingers through her hair. "What the hell does she even want with Serena anyway?"

"Revenge? Think about it; both of our jobs were botched but so was her meeting. What ever she was having that meeting for was ruined because we showed up to kill her. And granted, if I was as crazy and vengeful as she is, I'd probably come after the assholes who tried to kill me." Kim offers with a small shrug. "That, and she probably as some super genius ulterior motive twisting in the back of that devious little brain of hers."

"All I know is that it's because of HER that I can't go home and sleep in my own bed." Alex nearly shouts, her tone displaying all of her anger and frustrations.

"I have a question that might seem completely irrelevant but how do we know that she isn't watching us? At this very moment?" Olivia asks as she slightly tilts her head to the side. "It makes sense. How was she able to know that the two of you were home when she attacked you?"

"She could've just as easily done that when they weren't home though. It could've been an off chance guess." Abbie counters.

Alex purses her lips and shakes her head. "That's not the kind of person she is, so that wouldn't make any sense. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to waste her time by going off of 'guesses'. She smart, particular, and has a plan for everything. When she ordered that attack on our home, she knew that we were there."

There is silence between the five women as they try to figure out what it is that they can do. The silence is tense and heavy as nothing is said and no one comes up with any possible logical suggestion of a plan. Never in all of their combined years of doing what they do have they ever been stumped with such a problem.

"We could set a trap." Abbie offers, breaking the silence.

"Abbie, she's a person, not a bear." Casey says shaking her head. "Plus, the only thing that would probably draw her out is another hostage, and I'm really not willing to lose any more of you to her. New plan."

Abbie huffs and folds her arms as she sinks down in her chair. "Well…we could call…"

"NO!" Alex screeches, causing all of the other women to jump in surprise. "It's off the table! Not. An. Option, Abigail!"

"Fine, fine. But you already know I'm gonna bring it up again later." Abbie shouts as Alex quickly gets up from her chair and exits the room.

"What's her problem?" Kim asks as they all stare after the angry blonde.

Abbie rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Alex has problems dealing with the past, that's all."

"The past?" Casey questions, still staring in the vicinity of the direction that her fuming wife had just disappeared off to. "What's she not telling the rest of us."

"It's really not my business to say, so you'll have to ask her. I just wish that she wasn't so damn stubborn like this. She hates asking for help, especially if it's from an old friend."

**Meanwhile… **

Serena cracks her eyes open and immediately squeezes them back shut. She cracks them open again and this time she has to blink a few times to get her vision to fall into focus. Finally able to see clearly, she notices that she's seated in what looks like a luxurious living room, but the small sudden jerk of movement alerts her to the fact that she's most likely on a boat.

She then notices that she's bound to a chair and gagged at the mouth. Taking a glance at her surroundings, she tries to pull against her restraints but freezes when she feels the coolness of a gun pressed against her temple. It's enough to make her remain still.

Turning her head slightly, Serena gazes up at the owner of the gun and gives the woman her best small smile, despite the piece of cloth that's tied around her mouth. She deflates a little when the woman's stony expression remains, and the gun still remains in place. "Well, so much for politeness…" Serena thinks to her self. "If I could talk, I would most definitely try flattery, but then again, that would probably get me shot."

"I see that our guest is awake." Amanda chuckles lowly as she makes her presence known. She takes a small sip from her martini and smirks when she sees the smallest hint of fear her hostage's eyes. Fear; something that she always loves to see in people; it always gives her this warm fuzzy feeling inside when she knows that someone is afraid of her. "Do you like my boat? I designed it myself."

Serena blinks several times and once again glances at the woman who has a gun pointed at her head. She isn't sure if the question is rhetorical or not so she refrains from making any sudden movements. However, she soon finds out that it wasn't a rhetorical question when she is whipped in the side of the head with the firearm.

Wining at the pain, Serena nods her head quickly at the question, ashamed at her self for being displayed as so weak. She can feel a small warm trickle of blood making it's way down the side of her head from the small wound, but it's nothing that she hasn't dealt with in the past already.

"That's a girl. When I ask a question, answering me would be your best option. It's only the polite thing to do you know." Amanda coos teasingly before she turns towards the woman with the gun. "Caitlin dear, I don't think it's necessary you keep the gun to her head. Honestly in her current predicament, I don't think that she could be much of a threat."

The dark haired woman narrows her eyes as if she's contemplating whether the statement was a suggestion, or a command. Deciding not to test anything, she slowly and reluctantly lowers the gun away from their captive's head. "Fine, but if you call me that again, I'll put a bullet straight through her head before you can do whatever it is you want to do to her."

"How about I call you what I want and I don't feed you to the sharks outside? I'm sure that they would love a snack." Amanda retorts as she matches the woman's glare with one of her own. Amanda Rollins is definitely not a woman who makes empty threats, and everyone who knows her personally should be very well aware of that fact. "You do what I tell you, when I tell you; got it?"

"I am NOT your bitch, Rollins."

"I made you my bitch a long time ago, Todd. Whether you realize it or not YOU are still my bitch. I say jump and you say how high, don't forget that." The blonde concludes menacingly. "Now _Caitlin_, go and check the radar like a good girl and make sure we don't crash into something or whatever."

Serena visibly relaxes a little bit when she hears the woman's footsteps disappear off to somewhere behind her. She doesn't know where the woman called Caitlin went, but frankly she doesn't care. As long as there isn't a gun pointed at her head, she's fine.

"I should have killed you by now you know." Amanda says nonchalantly as she removes the gag from Serena's mouth. "It would have made more sense for me to have already killed you. But then again, who says that I make sense?"

Serena licks her dry lips and looks up at her captor from her chair. "So why haven't you?" she asks curiously, hoping that she isn't going to find out the answer to her question in a manner she won't particularly enjoy.

Amanda shrugs her shoulders and takes another sip of her martini. "As I said before, I don't make sense. Believe me, I thought about it, honestly I did. But then I realized, that would be taking the easy way out. Why not have your little friends squirm for a little bit? Think about it, if I killed you now, and let your body turn up some where, what fun would that be for me? This way I know they'll twist and squirm. Hell, I can even hold you for ransom if I wish to; my options are endless. Isn't it funny how the lot of you was sent to kill me and now here you are being held captive on my yacht?" she concludes going into a small stream of laughter, pausing and shrugging when she receives no response. "Well, I thought it was funny."

"You're sick you know that? You have a morbid sense of humor, and it's like you don't even notice that you're hurting people."

"Oh, I notice; believe me I notice. I just don't care. I don't like to think of my self as 'sick'. That's such a labeling word. I just like to have to power of control, and the element of surprise. I have all of you wrapped around my finger whether you realize it or not. Do you know how easy it would be to get rid of you and your little clan? It would be easier than snapping a toothpick. But of course, I have ulterior motives."

Serena shakes her head again and futilely pulls against her restraints. "What is it that you want from me?"

A sly smirk appears on Amanda's lips as she finishes off her martini and places it on an end table. "I plan to make you my bitch."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll make you wish that you hadn't."

**Hm, questions, questions, questions. Is it getting suspenseful yet? And I feel like that I have made Amanda borderline INSANE. Oh well, I'm loving every minute of it, and I'm hoping you guys are as well. Leave your feedback!**


	10. Torture and Revelations

**iTrick: Yep :) hehehehehe **

**Nobot4Life: Nope! She's just a baddie, mwahahahahaha ;) **

Serena groans to her self as she once again continues to try and pull at the restraints that are binding her to the chair. "You don't mean you're gonna make me like your sex slave or something do you?" she asks blandly still pulling against the chair. "Because that's not really my thing."

Amanda makes a face and shakes her head in disgust. "No, god no. Sweetheart, you aren't my type. Plus I'd rather not have you of all people satisfy my sexual needs. But that doesn't mean that I cannot use you for other things, no?"

"Let me reiterate my earlier statement; you're one sick bitch you know that?" Serena spits venomously.

In about two seconds, Amanda draws a gun and presses it against Serena's forehead. "You will learn to not talk back to me. One would think that you wouldn't be this stupid considering the situation you're in at the moment."

"Mommy?" a timid little voice breaks into the silence and most of the color drains from Amanda's face.

Serena turns her head, and watches as an adorable little blonde girl meanders into the room. She narrows her eyes slightly as the little girl barely casts a glance at her despite the fact that Amanda has a gun pointed at her face.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out of your room? You know that you're not allowed to leave unless Mommy tells you to." Amanda states, her tone changing completely as she tears her eyes away from Serena.

"But I was bored, and Katie promised that she'd play with me but I don't know where she is." the little girl explains sadly as she clings to her mother's pants.

"Kendall, Mommy's busy okay? Kate will play with you soon, I am sure, but right now it's best if you go back to your room and stay there until its okay to come out. Right now, it isn't okay for you to be out of your room."

"I'm sorry Mommy, but I just wanted to look for Katie…" Kendall explains sadly once again. Finally, her eyes lock on to Serena and she quickly looks back up at her mother. "Mommy, who's that?"

Amanda's facial expression cracks briefly and she quickly re holsters her gun. "That's just one of Mommy's friends, sweetheart."

"Oh…" Kendall says nodding before she begins quietly speaking. "She's very pretty. How come I've never seen her before? Is she a new friend?"

"Yeah…she's a new friend." Amanda clears her throat, visibly relaxing when she sees Kate reentering the room. "Kendall, you should go back to your room now okay?"

Kendall nods before she runs over to her favorite brunette and gives her a small pout. "I thought you didn't wanna play with me anymore."

Kate exchanges a very uncomfortable look with Amanda before smiling at the little girl. "Nonsense. I'll always want to play with you. Now let's go have that tea party you wanted, yeah?"

"Okay!" Kendall quips as they begin the journey back to her room, but not before she gives Serena a wave. "Bye lady!"

Serena turns her head and makes sure that the duo has disappeared before she turns her head back towards Amanda. "You have got to be kidding me right? You are one of the most dangerous people on the planet and you have a daughter? They let anyone have kids nowadays don't they?"

Amanda growls and pulls her gun once again. "You will NOT mention her, got it?"

"…how old is she?" Serena asks quietly after a heavily intense silence.

"She's four…almost five." Amanda explains quietly, her tone softening quite a bit at the mention of her little girl.

"Has she ever seen you kill anyone?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm just asking. Because she saw you with a gun pointed in my face, me being bound to this chair, and she seemed completely unfazed by it. It makes me wonder if she's seen it before."

Amanda sighs and shakes her head though her grip and aim with the gun doesn't waver in the slightest. "I didn't think that she was watching. That's why I typically have Kate keep her company and occupied. She was supposed to be napping right now."

"You know, if you had a completely sane mind, you would realize that this lifestyle is ruining your daughter. Can you imagine what she's going to be like when she grows up used to the fact that her mother is a cold blooded killer?"

"I think the pot is calling the kettle black. You're no better than I am. The only difference is, I kill in the majorities, and you kill because it pays. Face it, we're two peas cut from the exact same pod. We aren't that different."

"That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't be putting my child in this kind of danger. Do you know how many people want you dead? Do you think that any of them will give the slightest of care that you have a child? Hell, just by looking at you, you couldn't even tell."

Amanda squeezes the trigger and a bullet whizzes past Serena's ear with deadly accuracy, just barely missing her. "Don't you dare talk to me about my child. She is not the main focus right now. The main focus now is what I'm going to do with you."

Serena's eyes narrow once again and she hastily pulls at the restraints on the chair. "Let me go you asshole!"

"And where are you going to go? No, let me ask you this question; how far do you think that you'll get? I'll answer it for you; you won't even get five feet before you realize that all of your efforts are futile."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Honey, I would love to see you try."

Realizing that there is no possible way that she can gain the upper hand, Serena sighs in defeat and rests back against the chair. "You'd be better off killing me you know. I'm not going to do anything that you tell me to."

Amanda chuckles darkly and shakes her head. "I already explained to you that killing you would be far too easy at this point. I'm not going to kill you unless I desperately and absolutely have to. And in time, you'll do exactly what I tell you to. You'll soon find out that I can be very persuasive."

"Oh? You mean you're going to get your hands dirty this time? Not send your little bitch in here to do your job for you?" Serena snarks venomously. Honestly, if Amanda were close enough to her, Serena swears that she'd spit on her if given the chance.

A self satisfied smirk spreads across Amanda's face as she re holsters her gun for a second time. She quickly pulls out her cell phone and makes a quick call. "Could you come back for a moment? It's rather important." She says quickly before ending the phone call. She paces the room for a little bit and hums to her self as she waits patiently.

Moments later Kate reappears in the room having made sure that Kendall is preoccupied for the moment. "What's up?"

"Our guest here says that she would rather that you keep her company that I. I'll attend to Kendall while the two of you have your fun." Amanda chuckles darkly again. "I suggest that you show her the water room? I know how much it's your favorite."

Serena swallows thickly as she soon finds her self released from her restraints and forced out of the chair. She walks ahead of the gun pressed in her lower back, and keeps from trembling as they soon come to another room in the lower decks.

Upon stepping into the room, she glances around at the windows that display the sights of the waters around them. Fish swim buy in schools, and Serena swears that she can see a shark somewhere off in the distance. If she wasn't being held hostage, the sight would be pretty much fascinating.

She then finds her self being forced into yet another chair, only these restraints are sturdier than the last. The restrains on this chair, are built in metal cuffs, and this time, there is enough metal to clasp her ankles to the chair. "W-what're you about to do?"

"You'll see in a minute." Kate replies blandly as she retrieves a remote. She folds her arms across her chest and clicks a button on the remote, her calm demeanor not changing a bit.

Serena's heart rate speeds up when she feels the chair begin to slowly tilt backwards. In a matter of slow passing seconds, she finds her self completely engulfed in ice cold water. The water has got to be just barely above freezing cold temperatures, and the feeling of the cold against her skin makes her skin tingle, and not in a good way.

After about a few seconds of being under water, the chair raised up again, and Serena sputters, coughing hysterically as she greedily gasps for air. Now she knows why it's called 'the water room'.

**Meanwhile…**

"Great, Abbie, she's locked her self in your bedroom, and she refuses to come out and speak to any of us." Casey says, sighing in defeat as she reenters Abbie's living room after a very heated conversation that she just had with her wife through a closed door. "What's her problem?"

"I might've pushed to much." Abbie mumbles with a shrug. "But damnit, she needs to put on her big girl panties and woman up. We need help and her past grudges are getting in the way."

"What's her problem anyhow?" Olivia asks, becoming a little annoyed at being left out of whatever loop is going on. "SOMEONE is going to have to tell us sooner or later, so why not it be you right now?"

Abbie glances around the room and sees the other three women giving her demanding looks. She sighs when she realizes that she is in fact out numbered, and three angry assassins is probably a lot worse than one, so she deems that the majority rules. "Oh man, she's gonna kill me for this." she groans covering her eyes.

"Yeah well, it'll be worth it. Continue…" Kim states flatly giving the other woman no room to argue.

With a heavy sigh, Abbie crosses her arms and begins. "A little while back, before it was me, Alex, and Liv, it was me, Alex, and then this other chick, JJ. Well, her name's Jennifer, but she hates being called that so JJ had to suffice for us. Anyway, we were a real kick ass team and everything. Always got the job done, never a botched hit, or anything. It was just the natural thing for us to be best friends though right? Well, as it turns out, Jayje and Al were kinda FWBs."

"What the hell is an FWB?" Olivia asks, interrupting the story."

"Friends with Benefits." Kim answers before quickly adding on. "And you better know what that is because if you don't you're screwed."

Casey clears her throat exaggeratedly and rolls her eyes before turning back to Abbie. "Go on…"

"Anyway, I wasn't supposed to know about their little arrange me, and I found out by accident. Granted, it was super, SUPER hot how I DID find out, but I wasn't ever able to fully live it down. Anyhow, after that, things were a little awkward for a while but they got better. I had assumed they continued on with their arrangements or whatever, but hell I never asked. I mean, I could tell that something was gonna go down after we had a particularly hard job or something. I guess things just escalated a lot quicker than expected because Alex wanted a relationship and commitment but JJ didn't and she was fine with what they already had. Long story short, JJ ended up leaving and moving on up to a higher position. They've remained on good terms since then, but I can tell that things get a little awkward sometimes. Alex has long sense gotten over that whole heartbreak stage, but she still holds a tiny grudge over it I guess. So basically I think what her problem is, she doesn't wanna ask JJ for any kinda help, because she doesn't wanna make things anymore awkward than they need to be. Personally, I think it's stupid, but what can I do other than sit here and get yelled at whenever I mention it?"

"Call her." Casey says firmly after a long silence. Her best friend has been taken captive by a psychopath, and she will be damned if she's going to pass up a chance to get help because of her wife's stubbornness.

"What?" Abbie questions, blinking with widened eyes.

"I mean what I said. Call her. I'll deal with Alex's rage later, but we need to find Serena and we're running out of time. Call her. Call Jennifer."

Abbie glances at the three pairs of eyes boring in to her before she sighs heavily and grabs her cell phone. She gets off of the couch and heads into the kitchen murmuring indignantly to her self.

"I'm a dead woman…"

**Mwahahahhaaha this chapter made me feel evil. Anyway, leave your feedback? **


End file.
